Moon Cats, The further adventures
by ShadoeFox
Summary: Sequel to When The Senshi are Away, the Cat's Will Play. Hope you all enjoy it. NOW COMPLETED!!
1. Ambushed

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I don't claim to and I am not making money off of this either. Don't sue me. Oh, and while I am stealing some names from Ranma 1/2 and maybe a few images, this story has nothing to do with that series, so you shouldn't sue me either.

Moon Cats, The Further Adventures of Luna and Artemis

Chapter One:

Mr. Artemis, can I play with my finger paints?" Koneko Shimaka, the raven-haired five-year-old, asked the small man with a white braid sitting next to her watching cartoons.

Artemis looked around the Shimaka's living room and at the new gray carpet and the new sofa set that was just as pristine. "Um... Actually Koneko-chan, your mom will be home soon with lunch. I know you're as hungry as me."

"How do ya know?" The sprightly little girl asked.

"Because..." The usually feline male suddenly started tickling the little girls stomach. "I heard this growl!"

They fell to the floor in a giggling ball as Koneko launched her own tickle attack, giving as good as she got.

Mrs. Kasumi Shimaka walked in on this scene, carrying groceries and a couple of McDonalds bags. She stood and watched the mass of chaos for a few moments, giggling. "You sure seem to be having fun!"

The two tickle warriors paused, and looked up at Mrs. Shimaka saying "Hi" in unison.

The mother smiled, and stepped over them heading to the kitchen. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to eat!" She stepped to the side, watching a black, then a white, streak rush by.

Stepping into the kitchen, she set the groceries on the counter, quickly putting the refrigerator things away before setting the food in front of it's respective devourers. 

Ten minutes later, Koneko was playing in the back yard while Mrs. Shimaka was cleaning up. Artemis stood, and stretched tossing some paper into the trash. Then holding up a gilded pen he shifted form once more to his natural Moon Cat self.

Doing his little flip and storing the Cats "Disguise pen" into his sub space pocket, he hopped onto the counter watching the young mother put away the goods. "Luna and me wanted to thank you for letting us visit Koneko so much, considering everything that happened. I never expected you to ask us to baby-sit!"

Mrs. Shimaka looked at the cat, smiling. "Why shouldn't I? Which thing should upset me? The first, second, or THIRD time you saved our lives?"

"Some people would hold the fact that we had to against us! Besides, you're keeping our secret, even from your husband, which could annoy you, too."

"I'll admit, I wish I could tell Hiroshi and I don't want you at risk." She giggled "Cops are such gossips, after all."

"Sgt. Hibuki keeps it quiet!"

Mrs. Shimaka laughed at that. "He BRAGS about you, Artemis. 'Cat saved my life once!' He says. If people didn't think he was kidding like usual, they'd think he was insane!"

"Okay," The white cat said. "Well, at least you get free babysitting out of the deal."

"That's another thing." Mrs. Shimaka pulled the lid off the mooing cow cookie jar on the breakfast nook. She pulled out a fair sized bit of cash. "I shouldn't take advantage of you and Luna like that, so here. I figure that's about what I owe you for the past two months of sitting."

"Mrs. Shimaka, that wasn't a hint. I don't need to be paid to watch Koneko!"

"That's what Luna said yesterday. She's more eloquent then you and she lost. Give up, Arty!"

"But I like hanging out with Koneko!"

"And Yohko down the block loves our big screen, and I pay her! Take the cash."

"What am I going to use it for?" His final defense.

"Here is a suggestion! Take Luna out on a date. You can both look human, so go on a real date in a nice restaurant or something."

"Well, yeah, that's true. Any suggestions on where to take her?" He knew he had lost, so he might as well get advice with his money.

"Now that you mention it..." The woman pulled an advertisement from the newspaper. It read 'Elegant Seas. Specializing in fine seafood cuisine.'

"I heard of that place. But it's a reservations only place. Heck," Artemis shrugged "I heard it's a month long waiting list to get in."

"Yes, well... Your reservation is for tomorrow at seven." The woman blushed. "I got tired of you two, excuse the term, pussy footing around."

"Did you and Luna plan this?"

"No..." Mrs. Shimaka grinned. "Mamoru and myself did, actually." 

"Great... So I have to ask her out?"

"Yep. And one more thing..."

He was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Complement her on her new collar. She bought a lovely Tennis Bracelet with her money."

"Right... No problem."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is a nice restaurant." Luna, wearing a lovely teal dress, with close fitting bodice but full skirts said. 

"Isn't it though?" Artemis was looking around, a little shocked himself and glad it was so cool due to the long 'dress coat' on his own attire. "Reminds me of a place on Mercury, actually..." he whispered, and she chuckled. 

The restaurant was done in a blue and green motif, but with dark wood paneling making the other wise 'Soft' Decor more hardy in feel. There where several fish tanks visible from where ever someone might look with some of them carrying decorative fish, and others loaded with crabs and lobster from the menu. 

"Artemis, only you would forget every USEFUL thing from the Silver Millennium, and remember what a fish restaurant on Mercury was like!" She softly teased him.

Artemis's white eyebrow rose in a questioning manner, while his lips curled in a teasing grin. "This from the cat who taught Koneko the Plutonian Two Step. "

"Yes, well... It is strange what one remembers."

The maitre de' sat them at a corner booth, seeing the signs of a couple quite easily (Not really aware that they behaved this way BEFORE that) and told them the waiter would be along in a moment. The two cats turned to their menus, choosing their meals.

"I have to admit, that bracelet is turning out to be a heck of a buy!" Artemis nodded to the simple silver length on her wrist. "Serving double duty, no less."

Luna smiled. "Yes... And the girls are begging to borrow it already!"

"I would have expected nothing less." They both chuckled. "Hey look, they have a 'Venus Cake.' I wonder what that is." Artemis continued.

Luna, finding it on the Desert section, read the description (Artemis had just looked at the name, and the picture.) "A nice desert for two, for those romantic occasions. My word, and I though Minako took it too far!"

"Hey, it might be good. Look at those layers."

Luna looked at Artemis with an odd expression. "You aren't Usagi trying to trick me are you?"

"No... Why would you ask that?"

She just looked at him with a little grin.

Soon they had placed their orders and were enjoying their meals, Luna having gone for a Fillet of Sole with a shrimp cocktail appetizer. Artemis had gone for the swordfish steak and a salad. Luna took a few minutes to admire her plate and it's lovely setting.

She also was thankful that Artemis had remembered to use the tableware and not his fingers or face to eat.

"You know this is really good!" The gluttonous white haired man said, smiling.

Luna, who was just shaking her head, agreed. "Yes, well seasoned, well cooked, and well presented, not that you would have noticed the last one, greedy gut."

"You saying I don't have table manners?" Artemis said with a grin, leaning fore ward.

"Oh, you have manners. You remembered the fork after all." Luna also leaned fore ward, looking into Artemis's eyes. "I'm still not sure about your identity though. You eat like a certain blond I know."

"Should I prove it to you?" Closer he leaned.

"And how, pray tell, would you do that?" She leaned closer as well.

"Hmmm... Like this?" Their lips meet.

And a huge explosion rocks the restaurant, knocking both cats out of their chairs. Looking over the table, and out the broken plate glass storefront of the restaurant Artemis groans, spotting some sort of monster knocking people around.

"And here I thought you kissed that well." Luna said, peeking over his shoulder.

AN: IT HAS BEGUN! The first chapter in the new Moon cat's series is here. Read, enjoy, review...and if you are confused, that is because you haven't read "When the Senshi Are Away, the Cats Will Play" to which this is a sequel. Go read it, and review on both. Thank you.

****


	2. Mistaken Identity

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just happen to like it a lot and felt the urge to write something involved in it. I ain't getting paid so don't sue.

Moon Cats, The Further Adventures of Luna and Artemis

"You mean Artemis has been disappearing too?" Usagi looked at Minako surprised. Minako nodded, while the rest of the girls listened. The Inner Senshi, along with Hotaru, were having a slumber party at Makoto's apartment, and the recent strange behavior of the Moon Cats had quickly become a hot topic.

"Are they ever gone at the same time?" Rei asked. When the blonds nodded, she grinned. "The sneaky little fur balls... They're going off alone with each other. They are finally a couple!"

"You think?" The two blond Senshi said in unison, causing Hotaru to giggle. 

When Rei nodded, Makato slumped. "Man, even Luna has a boyfriend! Where is MINE?"

"Well, she did have the edge of being the only female of Artemis's Specie available, and vice versa. "  
"How terribly clinical!" Minako got all starry-eyed expression. "They were meant for each other. Like Usagi and Mamoru!"

"If I see him in a Tuxedo, I'll die!" Usagi said, laughing at the image of Artemis in a tux.

The girls stopped laughing when the Mercury computer started sounding an alarm. They hopped up, transforming, and headed out with Mercury locating the Monster.

"At least we know he won't be tossing roses around." Venus said, as a parting shot at her beloved advisor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis cursed under his breath, even as he slammed a planter down on the monsters misshapen head, scattering rose petals over the heavily damaged street. Hopping away from the lumbering beast he took time to consider his position, and stupidity.

He had grabbed the disguise pen without thinking seconds after spotting the monster, and had used it to take the form he had fought the Gaki with, and attacked. All he achieved, with all the strength and claws of his man-tiger form was to distract it from everyone else, and lock it's focus totally on him.

That was good for the Humans, but not so good for Moon Cats.

The good news was that the monster, which looked like a poorly sculpted man of Play Dough, was strong but not the least bit fast or agile. Artemis was having no problems keeping out of the path of its fists, or sneaking in hits of his own, for what little good that did. 

It didn't seem to like the 'Planter Attack' however.

Brushing off the leather jacket that seemed to be uniform for his tiger-man form, Artemis scanned for another planter, or heavy object, to drop on it, even as he jumped away from it again.

"Artemis! Stop playing with that thing and do something TO it." Luna yelled, while dragging an unconscious woman into a nearby store.

"Like?"

"Think of something!" 

Artemis just growled, but his green eyes locked on to something he hadn't seen before on its back. It looked like strange writing, and it was glowing. "I wonder..." Artemis mumbled. He jumped into the air, landing a light pole like only a cat could, then dropped from the air onto the monsters back, one arm wrapping around it's thick "neck".

"Take THIS!" He yelled as his other claws all dug into the back of the monster, ripping furrows through the runes. With this act the monster suddenly stopped moving and solidified into a clay statue.

Hopping off his now immobile opponent Artemis chuckled. "Well, what do you know! It worked!" Artemis, happy but not quite satisfied, picked up another planter and slammed it into the monster's head. The new statue shattered nicely into dozens of pieces at the White Feline hero's feet. "That'll do it."

"Freeze, Nega-Scum!" A familiar voice yelled. A self satisfied Artemis turned to find out what Sailor Moon was yelling at. "Modern Art is a joy for some people, and it shouldn't be destroyed. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" She posed with rest of the Inner Senshi, and pointed at the "Nega-Scum" in question.

Artemis blinked, then pointed at himself, as he realized HE was the target. "Wait. ME?" He almost squeaked.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" He yelped as he dodged the Fire Senshi's attack, avoiding it neatly, though he didn't think so.

"Wait! That was the monster... Not me! I'm A...ACK!" What ever he was about to say was interrupted as he barely avoided an icy blast from the Senshi of Mercury. "Forget about it!"

Turning, Artemis did something that no enemy of the Senshi ever did before. He started running like hell! The Senshi were so shocked it took them a couple of seconds to start after him.

Artemis whipped around a corner at full speed, and screamed like a girl as he realized he was heading right for Sailor Saturn. The fact that she screamed in fear herself didn't make him feel any better, though it did likely save his life.

Instead of a Silence Glaive surprise, Saturn yelled "Silence Wall!" Forming a barrier between her and the cat demon. That said Cat Demon turned and dived into the entrance of a woman's clothing store just made her feel better.

She DID have enough of her senses around her to point the other Senshi in the direction it ran when they came around the corner, and watched as they all ran into the store. 

They didn't find the Youma, though they did find one frightened shop girl behind the counter and a woman with a long white braid in the dressing room.

"Sorry Ma'am." Sailor Moon said to the startled seeming woman.

"No problem..." Artemis-chan replied, trying to look scared (Easy) and harmless while sitting on his/her tail. Some part of his mind focusing on the fact that he turned into a GIRL to save himself, and that he clothed himself in a mini-skirt and halter-top. 

Artemis wasn't sure he would survive this blow to his masculine pride.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Luna came out of the building she had dragged the injured woman into, just in time to see the Senshi round the corner down the block. "What in the name of the Moon are they doing?"

Before she could go after them, however, a reporter ran up, with a cameraman following her. "Miss, miss. Can you tell us what you think of what just happened here?"

"What? A monster just attacked, what do you think just happened?" The exasperated dark haired cat turned woman replied.

"No, I mean the OTHER monster. The one that destroyed the first one." 

"I think you shouldn't be calling people monster's till you know better!" Luna growled, before stomping off after the Senshi, hopefully before they "Moon Dusted" Artemis.

She didn't notice the dark man with a cell phone at the other corner, who had apparently been watching the whole thing.

She did notice the Braided girl coming out of the store carrying the disguise pen and waving at the Senshi as they bounced away with the biggest, most cheesy grin she had ever seen on anyone's face.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we shouldn't have teased you about Artemis being a girl's name so much." Luna said, very amused by the sight.

Artemis spun around. "Wait, I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Luna eyed 'her' very carefully. "I do hope you realize I will NEVER wear something like that, Artemis."

"Why not, you'd look hot... I meant cute!" 

KATHUNK

"Now, are we going to the movies? I didn't get desert after all, and you DID invite me out for a fun, relaxing date."

Artemis, rubbing his head from where he got smacked, just nodded. "Fine... Just let me find a place to change back... to my other human form..."

Luna chuckled. "Of course. I don't date women, Artemis-chan." 

Artemis just growled, following the chuckling woman, knowing that her dress was moving like that because of her amusement-animated tail. Settling 'her' new trench coat onto her shoulders, she followed. "I just want to know how I explain this to Minako... That's all."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere, in the mists of the time stream, a fit of laughter filled the silence as a certain Senshi of Time and the planet Pluto enjoyed her favorite 'Soap Opera' once again.

AN: Well, seems Arty is a full-blown super hero now! And we all know that every super-hero, when they meet a new super-hero, they have to fight.

Just seems that Artemis has more sense then to try to take on odds as long as the entire Inner Senshi team. 

And I admit, the turning into a girl thing is likely due to my Ranma 1/2 obsession, but tell me you couldn't see this happen eventually!

Next time: The enemy is revealed, More trouble for Artemis, Luna joins the Hero's list, and some powers are discovered for those who didn't know they had them.


	3. A Hero, A Villan, and Something More

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own My own car for that matter so don't sue me please! (Gives puppy dog look, which is a truly pathetic sight for a man to do, trust me!)

Moon Cats

Chapter Three:

"But why can't we tell them Luna?" Artemis demanded to know.

"Just... Because Artemis. I don't want to lose their respect." Luna replied. However, the way she was acting suggested she was very nervous about something. She outright refused to meet Artemis' eyes. 

The white cat frowned, studying his black companion. "That's not the only reason. What else is bugging you, Luna?"

"Nothing to concern you!" She turned, and without another word ran off into the darkening evening.

"Luna..." Artemis soon lost sight of her. He almost chased after her but chose against it, still sore from the fight earlier that evening. "Who'd have thought rose bushes were so heavy?" He muttered

He scaled the stairs, and scratched on Makoto's door, soon being let in by Rei. The sight he found was a bit odd, even to his jaded perceptions.

Makoto's apartment looked about as one would expect of a place where six teenaged girls where having a sleep over. Sleeping bags were scattered everywhere, along with bags for extra clothes, and some teen magazines and Manga apparently added for atmosphere.

Most of the girls, Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, and Minako were even sitting around the TV. With a huge assortment of snacks, so that wasn't the odd bit. What was strange was that they were watching the ten o'clock news.

_"Eyewitness reports say the attacking monster, seen in this photo, appeared by dropping off a rooftop and started destroying property. Then, from eyewitness reports, a white tiger-man appeared 'Out of nowhere' and began fighting the monster, defeating it."_

The screen changed to an anchorman and anchorwoman sitting at a glass desktop. _"Ironically, after destroying the 'Clay Monster' the Sailor Senshi attacked the 'Neko-Jin', apparently believing he was the monster. Fortunately for him, the Neko-Jin hero was able to run and escape the girls."_

"That is good news." The female announcer smiled _"So, do you suppose the restaurant is going to make him pay for the planters?"_

Both news people chuckled at the light humor. _"Actually, from what the field crew reports, he is offering the Neko-Jin a free meal, for saving his customers. At least some folks appreciate a hero!"_

Usagi, who was closest, reached up and flipped off the television. "Well now I feel stupid." 

Rei, in an uncharacteristic fit of self-control (Or possibly embarrassment) didn't take the bait. "I know what you mean, Usagi. How were we supposed to know, though? The white cat was a youma, right?"

"Actually..." Ami shyly rose her voice, and her hand. "Neither of them were. The alarm went off because the "Monster" Was absorbing energy. It was just that it was absorbing ambient energy instead of life force."

"Okay, I'll bite... What's the difference?" Minako asked

"Well... When a Youma or the like drains Life Energy, people get sick, or drop unconscious." The group nodded, familiar with the effect "Well in this guy's case, if he stayed in a room for any length of time, it would start to get noticeably cooler, or in a crowd it might grow subtly calmer. He "Ate" the energy no one was using."

"Okay, what about the Tiger-man?" Makoto wondered out loud. "Is he like that, too?"

"No. My computer couldn't identify the magic, but he, and some of his clothes, was using it. He also seemed to be, for lack of a better term, producing his own."

"Is that possible?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course! All of us use our own as well as our planets energy. Actually, his use was more like your own, or Rei's..." Ami held up a hand when the two girls looked ready to speak. "By that, I mean, you two have very developed and controlled abilities outside of your Senshi forms, Fire reading and Healing. These powers are very much "Yours". Some of the energy he used was very much his own, while the rest registered as being from an artificial source, like our transformation pens or the Disguise Pen."

"Is he a Senshi... or like Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked.

Artemis, listening in, finally spoke. "How much of the energy was 'his?" The girls not noticing the confusion in the white cat's voice.

"I don't know the answer to your question, Usagi. As for ratios, I'd say about 50/50. Possibly higher, with more being personal ability then from the mana "Battery". Why do you ask?"

"Just... Curious." Artemis said, before walking into another room to think. "What the heck's going on?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akuma Hagisaki stomped his way through the halls of his fathers "Office" building, His sights set firmly on the door at the end of the hall.

He stormed up and reached out for the doorknob, ignoring the older man standing guard next to it. The Man did not ignore him, however, and grabbed the edge of the door before the younger man could pull it open. "I am sorry, Mr. Hagisaki, but your sister doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"I don't care what she wants! I wish to speak to her, and I will!"

"Yes sir, but..." He didn't finish his statement as a musical voice called from the other side of the door.

"Let him in, Mako." The delicate soprano spoke.

Mako let the younger man open the door, stepping aside, and Akuma stormed into his sister's apartments, totally missing the older man's threatening look.

The brother found the sister sitting at a comfortable looking, if western styled, table, and pouring tea. Her delicate, and even her brother admitted, beautiful form clothed in an expensive, but simple and comfortable looking housedress. "You're little toy failed." He snarled.

"What do you mean? You said you wanted an intimidating bodyguard. Since you don't seem injured it obviously didn't fail the second requirement." She calmly looked to her twin, and handsome, brother. 

Her brother growled. "It's the first one it failed. I sent it to do a simple task, and it was destroyed!"

"How was it destroyed?" She asked, sipping her tea calmly.

"Some Cat Youma killed it."

She raised one delicate eyebrow, and chuckled softly. "I do remember telling you that the Sailor Senshi could destroy him. Why are you surprised that a youma could, especially when you didn't let me finish shaping him properly?"

"Well, I need a new one. How Long?"

"One week." She spoke further before her brother could start yelling. "I refuse to send another golem out unfinished." She paused. "You ARE using them for your own protection, and not as soldiers, right?"

"That... And furthering Father's goals." He lied. "Father wants me to be the first Oyabun of this family to run a completely legitimate business. I just want to keep the more rebellious elements in line." 

"Oh... Well I suppose that is acceptable." She nodded, not noticing the sneer her brother gave her due to her naivety. "Have you spoken to father yet?"

"No... And I won't till you give me what you promised!" His anger returned quickly. "I'll leave you to set to work." 

She sighed as he exited, slamming her door.

Akuma, glaring at Mako spoke. "You're ward is helplessly Naive!" He chuckled, then strode off.

Mako slipped into his ladies door. "He lost his toy, didn't he, Miss." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes." She looked at the large lion statue in the corner. "Mr. Lion let me see the Television." 

Mako chuckled, even as he winced slightly, as the lion opened its tooth filled mouth, revealing a TV and a remote control. "Ms. Reika, you know I hate it when you do that." 

She smiled as she reached calmly into the huge stone predator's mouth, and plucked the remote from his jaws. "Yes, but my over protective father would never look for it there!"

"True."

"I just wish he wouldn't keep me locked up here away from the world. I won't break if someone bumps me!" Her frustration apparent. "And I know I am a fool thinking my brother might help me...but I'm desperate. I want to go out there." She said, flicking on the Television, her soul path to the outside world.

"I know... but I think he's worried about things other then you getting "Bumped." Miss Reika. Your Father cares, at least." 

"I know..." She sighed, watching the recap of the fight between Artemis and her brothers "Bodyguard". "I suppose I should get to work making my brother's next "friend. I just wish there were another way to escape my gilded cage."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Luna sat in a tree, watching people walk through the park. Her thoughts, however, were far away, and in the distant past. 

"Adrian..." She said softly, looking deep into the night.

AN: Well, after far to damn long, the next chapter is up. Real life sucks, let's leave it at that!

For those who are wondering "Neko-Jin" is, from what I know, literally translates "Cat-People." From now on, that's the term for Artemis and Luna's Hybrid cat form (Yes Luna can do it too. Next chapter she even WILL, too.)

Oh, and as for Adrian....suffer! Muwahahahahhaahhahah.


	4. Daydreams, Laughter, and the house is on...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own my own characters however, but you can use them, I don't mind, just tell me so I can read what YOU write, okay?

Moon Cats

Chapter 4

Luna sighed, lost in her past.

_"Luna, I don't understand!" The tall blonde man said to Luna, standing before him in human form._

"Adrian... What don't you understand?" She turned away, her steady voice belying the moisture that gathered in her eyes, only the roses of the royal garden a witness to the tears. "We come from different worlds."

"Yes, I know. And I've at least never held coming from the Moon against you." Adrian tried humor, hoping to get through to this beautiful, mysterious creature that had stolen his heart.

In spite of herself, Luna smiled, even as her hidden tears continued to flow. "I meant... Socially... but then you knew that didn't you?" 

"Yeah, I am a noble! And you, my mysterious one, are apparently not. I care deeply for you just the same! Don't you care for me as well?"

"Of course I do!"

Adrian stepped close, wrapping strong arms around Luna's delicate waist. "Then what is wrong, my love?"

"Adrian..." The woman who was a cat softly spoke "I love..."

A sudden loud explosion shook her out of her dream. "What in the..." Spotting the glow of a very large fire, and quickly leaving her perch, she started in that direction.

"I hope it isn't a Youma!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis sat in the middle of Makoto's bedroom, eyes closed as he concentrated on all the sensations he had felt since Luna found the "Spare" disguise pen.

_Artemis grabbed it, again. "I know! Disguise pen, make me a Tiger!" _

"You always where a wild one.... BY THE MOON!" Luna yelled, hopping out of the closet as Artemis changed into a tiger, a five-FOOT tiger.

"Okay...Now no comments from you Artemis, I just want to see if this will work." Artemis nodded, wondering what the heck she was talking about. "Okay then. Disguise pen, Make me Princess Kaguya!"

Artemis was about to say that was stupid...when the light show began. Soon, Luna, in the human form she had only worn for a few minutes before, and was standing in the middle of the room. Quickly she moved over to the door (Or stumbled more accurately.) and fumbled with the lock so no one would walk in and surprise them.

"Okay, that is weird!" Artemis said, hopping up on a shelf, looking over the human Luna. Or maybe MOSTLY human would be a better statement as he noticed something peeking out from the back of her dress. "Luna, you still have a tail."

Luna who had been looking in a mirror, with a fair amount of surprise showing on her face. "I didn't really thing that would work...Wait, did you say tail?" Looking behind her she found the tip of said tail coming from under the hem of the skirt. It was mostly hidden, and if she paid attention to what she was doing it was easy to hide. "I suppose it couldn't hide limbs any more then our Moons."

"Makes sense. I would have worried if it did!" Artemis said.

Luna looked over at the white cat. "As if you aren't worried NOW! Please Artemis, your fur is standing on end."

"Luna, you're kinda HUMAN right now. Allow me my surprise."

Luna shrugged, then fell down while trying to take a step, landing on her butt. "Ouch."

Artemis chuckled, looking over the shelf. "Been around Usagi WAY too much Luna."

"You try walking on these stupid long legs and then talk. They don't even bend the right way!"

Artemis grinned wryly, remembering that.

_"LOOK OUT!" Artemis yelled, even as the Gaki fired. He dove into Koneko and her father, knocking both from their seats and out of the path of the two arrows fired at them. He winced as he heard the loud 'thunk' of the broad heads digging into the wood._

His shoulder straightened, pride finding it's way into his posture.

_Artemis, his eye caught by the red warning label on one barrel, spared on instant to look away from the Gaki. 'Ether! We are fighting in a BOMB!"_

That moment of inattention almost killed him, as the Gaki's knife swung in for his throat. The cat, catching the flash of steel out of the corner of one eye blocked with leather sheathed arm, screaming as the blade bit through the leather, cutting a shallow but long line of blood from his arm. The Gaki's body followed, and as had happened to the assassin so many times, Artemis found himself beneath the man, grappling with the knife even as his injured but still fighting fist pummeled his chest and stomach.

"This place is going to explode! We have to get OUT!" Artemis yelled, between grunts of pain.

"To bad! I suppose you'll only lead me into hell by a few instants!" The crazed assassin screamed forcing the knife blade against the cat's throat, a small trickle of blood escaping the shallow nick.

Artemis growled and yelled all at once. Closing his eyes he looked for the strength to push the man off of him. And then...

Artemis opened his eyes, confusion on his face. "Wait...How DID I get him off of me? What was that feeling?"

"Artemis!" Usagi yelled, looking in the door and causing the white cat to jump a foot into the air, spinning around. The blonde princess looked at the white advisor with an odd expression. "What were you doing?"

"Just... Thinking. What do you need, Usagi?" 

"Mamo-chan is on the phone. He says he wants to talk to you." 

Artemis frowned, wondering why, then shrugged. "Okay." He walked out of the room, Usagi watching after him. 

"Weird..."  
"What's weird?" Rei asked, walking by towards the bathroom.

"For a second I thought Artemis' little moon was glowing."  
"Probably just a trick of the light."  
"Yeah, I guess."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, Mamoru, what's up?" 

_"What's up? So says the conquering hero!" _The young man's voice chuckled across the phone lines. _"You made the news, buddy!"_

Artemis grinned, making sure none of the girls could hear. "Yeah, I know. They even got my best side!"

_"Have you told the girls yet?" _

"No, Luna wouldn't let me!"

_"Have you found out why she's so obsessed with keeping it secret?"_

"Not a clue." Artemis sighed.

_"Strange."_ Mamrou must have shrugged, from the sound over the phone. _"Now, back to you. I thought you were out of the Hero biz after Gaki?"_

"Well, I was already there... A fact you should know quite well!"

_"Yes, yes... I know." _Mamoru chuckled then got sly. _"We do have to discuss copyright infringement, though."_

"Huh?"

__

"Only Tuxedo Mask is allowed to throw roses! Get your own flower!" The young man chuckled once again.

"Real funny. And here I was going to buy a tux and cape!"

Ami, walking by unnoticed, stopped as she heard the gales of laughter coming from both the cat and the phone. "What's so funny?"

Artemis, still laughing while laying next to the phone on the table, replied "Ya think I'd look good in a Tuxedo, Ami?" Both he and Mamoru started laughing all over again.

"Right... I don't understand, and for a change, I don't WANT to understand." Ami muttered as she left the kitchen.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sgt. Hibuki cursed loudly. Not only was he working a double shift, and not only had a tanker filled with gasoline decide to loose control and hit an apartment building, and explode... but one of his men was inside the burning building.

With two scared children.

Trapped.

"ETA on the Fire Department!" 

"Five minutes. There is a traffic accident in their way here." The rookie who was his partner this month replied.

Hibuki snarled. "This BUILDING isn't going to last five more minutes, much LESS those kids or Oroshi!"

The rookie looked up, looking helpless. "Then what do we do?"

"Pray for a miracle!" The old cop said, just as his eyes caught the glint of two yellow eyes, under a golden moon.

Luna's eyes met his for a moment, then a window was broken out and Luna winced at the cries for help from the scared children. Then, with a determined nod, and a glint of golden light from the crescent moon on her forehead, she disappeared into the alley.

Hibuki smiled grimly. "Did you know black cats are good luck?"

The confused rookie, wondering where the heck THAT came from, looked at his boss. "Don't you have that backwards?"

"Nope." He said enigmatically, then turned back to the fire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Luna grimly looked at the Disguise Pen. "I must be mad!" She muttered before touching the pen. "Make me like Artemis when he fights!" 

The lights swirled around her, and soon she stood and stretched on two feet.... And realized her outfit was rather tight...and supportive.

"Oh please..." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Not a Fuku!"

AN: Okay, so only a possible GLIMPSE at Luna...and a fire, and a laughing Mamoru and Artemis. Next time, A rescue following a rescue and Pluto makes another appearance, only this time there isn't any kettle corn. Sorry folks, she is watching her weight (Hides from the Green Haired Goddess of time...begging her not to Dead Scream him.)

__


	5. Falling

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There, that's all, done. Happy?

Moon Cats

Chapter 5

The lights swirled around her, and soon she stood and stretched on two feet.... And realized her outfit was rather tight...and supportive.

"Oh please..." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Not a Fuku!"

Slowly, afraid of what she would find, Luna looked down at her outfit and gasped. She was wearing a tight, black bodysuit made out of a lycra like material, but unlike the girls bodysuit, this one had legs, hugging her legs down to and into the rather flattering boots covering her apparently human like feet. Her arms, like the girls, were bare revealing her silky black fur. The outfit was finished with a short skirt, resembling a mini-skirt and not pleated, though it was slit up both sides, all the way to her thighs. Luna felt it was a very dignified addition, since as tight as this outfit was, her rather sleek form was very apparent to the eye. Actually she thought she looked damn good in the outfit.

Screams from the scared children broke her out of her daze, and quickly she looked around, locating the fire escape for the building next to her. Gingerly she tried to hop up to it, and found herself propelled ten feet into the air, catching the ladder with her hands and feet.

"Right, Artemis did warn me about that." She muttered, even as she began to climb. 

Quickly she was on top of the building, and peered across the chasm of the street ten stories below. Taking a deep breath, and several steps back, Luna ran forward and jumped as fast and hard as she could.

She landed halfway across the burning building's roof, and felt rather silly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Temiko Kanada stepped away from Sgt. Hibuki, letting her frustration flow out of her. "Would one comment have been that much to ask?" 

"Temiko, we have only ten till station linkup." Her cameraman said, causing her to quickly adopt her "professional face".

"Okay, in five, four, three, two..."

"This is Temiko Kanada, live at the Juuban Apartment fire. It seems that..."

"Look up there, there's something on that roof!" Some one in the crowd of onlookers yelled, causing Temiko to look up, and gasp.

"Get the camera up there!" She yelled, afraid she was to late when it ducked back. The camera got around just in time to catch Luna's big leap. Then, caught her again as she reached the side, and started scaling down the side of the building.

"This is GREAT!" Temiko mouthed to her Cameraman who just nodded and grinned.

Sgt. Hibuki shook his head. "Smile Luna, you're on TV." 

"Huh?" The rookie looked at his boss like he was nuts.

"Never mind!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Mamoru's yell nearly knocked Artemis off of his perch on the table. "WHAT!"

_"Turn on the news, Now!"_

Artemis looked over to the girls, who were ignoring the monster movie on the screen. "Girls, hit the news for me, would ya?"

"Sure." Makoto replied, and she hit the switch, the newscasters talking about a large apartment fire. "Hey, doesn't that look like the White Tiger-man from earlier?"

"Yes...though that is definitely not a man. What do you think Artemis?" Minako turned to look at Artemis, and only caught the sight of his tail slipping out the window. 

Ami frowned, also having seen this. "Perhaps this bears serious looking into."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Luna was thrilled when she discovered that her claws would dig into the concrete by some miracle. This was doubly a lifesaver since the fire escape of the burning building had apparently been knocked down early during the fire, and the stair door was pouring out smoke.

With lithe grace Luna climbed down the side of the building, carefully, but smoothly maneuvering over the ledges of the different stories, soon reaching the broken window of the fifth floor, where the Cop and the children where calling from.

"Hand me the girl!" Luna yelled over the roars of the flames, and the cars beneath them. The cop looked up, and froze, mouth opening and closing at the sight of a black panther-woman hanging from the stone of the building. "Oh, we don't have time!" Luna hissed, and grabbed the girl in a firm but gentle grip, pulling her into the crook of her arm. "I'll be right back!" 

She started scaling down the side of the building quickly, knowing she was going to have to make more then one trip. At least she wouldn't have to use the building next door next time. 

She'll just climb the building like a tree!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis stretched out his legs as far as and as fast as he could, reaching for as much speed as he could generate, running for all he was worth. "Great..." He muttered to himself. "Running off to save the would be Heroine! I really AM stealing Mamoru's shtick!" 

In a blur of white, he brushed past a pedestrian, not noticing as he almost knocked the man down, his mind set on the orange glow in the distant sky.

The man, steadying himself against a phone booth stared after Artemis for a few instants, before quickly picking up the phone, and dialing. 

"Yeah, Emergency? I just almost got run down by a big cat!"

There was a pause, as the man listened to the person on the other side.

"No, not a big housecat!"

Another pause.  
"I don't know...and albino cheetah I think!"

Pause.

"Only a couple... I am NOT drunk!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Luna returned to the window for the final time, only the cop remaining in it. "Okay, officer, I think you're going to have to get on my back and hold on. You are a bit larger then the children."  
The officer, whom had quickly adapted to Luna's hybrid form (Funny how impending death can loosen up minds) nodded. "No problem, Lady!"

"Good!" Judiciously, carefully, and quickly (Can you do all three of those at once?) the cop climbed up onto her back, and Luna swung out over the abyss, starting to climb back to earth one last time.

Of course, this is when a propane tank, kept for grilling on a lower apartment's balcony, exploded. While it wasn't a large explosion, it was large enough, and Luna lost her grip in the wall.

"Oh dear..." Was all she could think to say, watching the ground rush up the five stories to meet her.

She closed her eyes.

AN: Hmm. Wonder if anyone's going to be annoyed with where I left this. 

Naww.


	6. Caught the catgirl in the sexy skirt

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I DO own the characters I created though. Course, if the creators of Sailor Moon wanna use them, and give me my own credit on a new "Series" of Sailor Moon, I'd say YES!!!!

AN: What? Author's notes BEFORE the story? Yes, my friends, it is here. Mainly to make you go "ARG... Get to the story! Is Luna okay! Is Luna OKAY!"

But I felt I should thank all who have been reviewing, because I feed on praise (Actually, constructive criticism is a good side dish) and the more praise I get, the more I write... And ya know, I'm getting enough repeat customers I MIGHT just have to write more with the cats.. Actually, I do have more involving the cats in my magic box (AKA My computer) that I am not ready to use yet... or is so remarkably Parodyish I am afraid of getting mugged for it. 

Oh well, I suppose you've suffered enough..on to...

  
  
**Moon Cats**

Chapter 6

"Oh dear..." 

That was all Luna could think to say as she, and the officer she was trying to carry to safety began to plummet towards the earth, from the burning building they were escaping.

She closed her eyes, knowing the fall of four stories wouldn't take long, and she just hopped it wouldn't hurt too much.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis rounded the corner, just as something exploded inside the building he was running to. Looking up he saw the Cat-girl who just HAD to be Luna and the cop who went in to save the kids, falling towards the ground. His heart nearly stopped at the sight!

The rest of his body, however, became pure motion! In three strides he reached a police car, and within two more he was on its roof. Then, with on great flexing of his muscular legs he launched himself into the air, his arms stretched out to catch them both.

He hadn't yet wondered where his arms had come from.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sgt. Hibuki, and the rookie partner, both gasped in horror when the two forms began to fall. The Rookie turned away, but the older cop watched, and saw the white form of Artemis appear.

Time seemed to slow as he reached out for the falling bodies, arms stretched wide to save them from a messy death.

"Come on!" Hibuki prayed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Temiko Kanada and her cameraman watched both with their eyes and the unblinking camera. 

Both saw the white Cat-man appear as if by magic, virtually flying through the air towards the falling cat-woman and cop.

And both saw him grab them both from the air like a descending angel saving them from death.

"This is SO beautiful!" The cameraman nearly yelled.

Temiko didn't know if he meant the rescue or the shot OF the rescue... but agreed either way.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Sailor Senshi, the Inners plus Saturn, arrived to see the white Cat-man catch the fallers, hit the ground landing easily on his feet, place the cop gently on the concrete, sweep the black Cat-girl up into his arms, and jump away.

"How ROMANTIC!" Sailor Moon sang.

"Yeah..." Venus said, nodding with the same liquid eyes that Sailor Moon had. She quickly shook out of the daze, however, and looked around. "I think we beat Artemis here, though."

"Either way, I think some of us should help the fire fighters, while the rest should go after the Neko-jin." Sailor Mars said.

Mercury nodded. "I'll stay and help put out the fire..." 

"And I'll help with any injured!" Saturn jumped in.

"... You all go ahead after the Neko-jin, but don't attack this time!" Mercury finished.

"Right."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Luna had been shocked when, out of nowhere, Artemis appeared and saved her day.

The rush of feelings when she was caught, and then increased when he scooped her up into his strong arms and jumped away, were incomprehensible to her. She felt safe, comforted, scared, and annoyed all at once, and didn't really know why!

Then they were in an alley, away from prying eyes, and Artemis set her down on her feet. "Luna! Are you okay?"

She looked herself over, as if searching for injuries. "Yes, Artemis, Thanks to you."  
"Good." He sighed, then got angry. "Now WHAT in the name of the moon were you DOING?"

Luna was shocked, and looked the white Tiger-man in the eyes, angry herself. "Saving people Mr. Monster Hunter!" Then her eyes widened and she spun around, her short skirt swirling around her thighs. "Oh my!"

Artemis blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"You're... Um... Naked..." 

"What? So what... Oh my GOD!" His tone changed as he realized the same thing that Luna had. Modesty WAS an issue in this form.

"HERE!" Luna yelped, holding the Disguise Pen over her shoulder. "Get some clothes on!" She had NEVER been so happy her fur was black as right now. She KNEW her face would be bright red if she was human at the moment.

"Thanks!... Make me clothes!" The lights flashed and soon he was fully clothed, and fully aware of something else. "Wait..."

Luna realized it at the same moment. "If I had the pen..?"

"Then how did I change?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Sailors, specifically Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus found the two Neko-jin. They seemed to be discussing something when the white one threw up his hands in surrender.

"We'll figure it out later! For now let's get you home... And cleaned up! You've got soot all over your face! Love the outfit though."

Sailor Moon decided to introduce them at this point. "Yeah, it's great!" 

Stunning diplomatic maneuver it was not, but they DID stop and look at her. 

'I wonder why they look so scared.' Sailor Moon thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Gates of Time, the Setsuna of the future, and the Pluto of the now were both laughing hysterically.

"It IS a nice outfit, though." Present chuckled.

Future grinned. "She looks even better in it as a full human! So does Makoto actually..."

"Hmm."

AN: There we are, the Next chapter. Now aren't you happy I settled that Cliffhanger.

Oh wait, there's a new one. 

Oh well, they just spring up, don'cha know. Sorry bout that.

(Walks away, without the slightest bit of remorse in his expression, voice, or step.)

AN number two: PLEASE if anyone reading this has artistic skills could you draw Luna and Artemis in their different forms, in their "Fighting Gear". I'm going to give a description next chapter, but I wanna have pictures of them, and I can't draw a straight line. All my artistic skills go into writing these stories... PLEASE (Begs, Pleads, stuff like that.)


	7. Spotlight

****

Disclaimer: Don't own That, Don't own This, Well, to make a Long story short 

__

Too Late!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Moon Cats

Chapter 7

"I mean it! It's a VERY flattering outfit!" Sailor Moon, aka Usagi Tsukino, continued smiling, trying to look friendly.

Both Neko-jin "Eeped" and stepped back, looking at the Senshi with wide eyes. The white Tiger-man seemed to be honestly afraid of the girls, while the Panther-girl looked... Embarrassed to Sailor Moon. Weird. She shrugged and took the opportunity to look over the two Neko-jin, seeing as they were the new kids on the "Super-hero" block.

The White Cat-man was obviously male, with long white hair in a braid but with bangs hanging almost over his eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a close fitting gray T-shirt, and khaki "Cargo" shorts. He also looked the more worried of the two.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you, and are really, _really _sorry about earlier this evening." The empathetic leader of the Sailor Senshi reassured with a gentle smile. Then she turned her attention to the other, female Neko-jin.

Again, she was obviously female, wearing a sleeveless bodysuit which she either wore leggings with, or continued down her powerful legs into the soft, calf hugging boots covering her feet which were more "Human" then the males. The outfit was completed by a short micro-mini with a slit up both thighs, apparently designed for movement as well as modesty (the Senshi being very familiar with how even very short skirts can protect modesty, and prevent prying eyes from seeing what they shouldn't). The color of the outfit was almost a perfect match for her dark, satiny fur, which covered her lean but powerful arms and face. Her hair, or long head fur whichever it was, was as long as the males, though she had it pulled back into a loose ponytail instead of a braid.

All in all she looked very sensual and very dangerous all at once, though the smudges of soot covering her body marred the effect. Her face was the worst, with smudges stealing the silky sheen from many spots, and literally coating her forehead. In truth, the only real flash of "color" on her person were her green eyes, and a flash of silver from the bracelet on her wrist.

For some reason that drew Sailor Moons attention, distracting her. "Now where do I know that bracelet from?"

Venus, realizing Sailor Moon was distracted again, hopped forward and offered the White Cat-man her hand. "Hi, I'm Sailor Venus! What's your name?" She chirped happily.

Both Moon Cats blinked in shock then looked at each other. "Um... Our names?" Artemis asked. He figured Minako would recognize his voice but was frankly unable to think of what else to do.

Frankly, part of him was disappointed that they hadn't figured out who they were already. 'Seriously girls! One white and one black Neko-jin, a Male and Female respectively AND I went running out the door to come HERE? You are SO getting some training, I swear it!' he thought to himself.

Of course, the larger frame disguised his voice, making it a bit deeper, producing a slightly different timbre as well. "Yeah! I mean, we are all sorry about that little scene at the restaurant, and it'd be nice to be friends instead of enemies!"

Artemis opened his mouth to say something, though even HE didn't know what, when a distraction provided it's self.

"THERE THEY ARE!" An unknown voice yelled as the girls and cats were blinded by the bright spot mounted on the television camera pointed right at them. Temiko Kanada and her cameraman charged down the alley "I am Temiko Kanada, with Tokyo News Channel Five! We'd like to ask you a few questions, do you have time for an interview?" She asked all of them as a group.

Luna, finally snapping out of her shock, turned to the girls. "I think we should talk at another time." She said calmly. Then she grabbed Artemis by his hand and jumped to the roof of a small store nearby, soon disappearing into the night. 

Shrugging, Sailor Moon gestured to the other Senshi, and with smiles and a few waves to the camera, they all jumped away, also vanishing like a magicians smoke and mirrors.

"Darn it!" Was all the intrepid reporter could say.

______________________________________________________________________________

Reika Hagisaki sat in her overstuffed chair, watching the television nestled in "Mr. Tigers" sculpted stone mouth. She found the images quite intriguing. "So those are the famous Sailor Senshi! And that MUST be the White Tiger-Man from earlier this evening, who destroyed my brother's friend! It seems they have made up, and set aside their differences."

She smiled, and wished she could meet them, and be like them. Normal girls.

Sighing, as the news changed to the weather, she rose and walked across her sitting room, pausing only to place the remote in it's place, and having Mr. Tiger close his mouth hiding it and the TV. Then she entered her workroom, and looked at the large wire mesh shape in the middle of the room, clay already half way covering the vaguely human shape of her brother's next "Bodyguard". She breathed deeply of the scent of clay, wood, and fabric while considering it.

"I really should work on you, but I just don't feel like it at all." She said to the unfinished sculpture. Instead she crossed to a small table in a corner, and a smaller sculpture she had started this evening. It was a small Tiger-man, based loosely off of descriptions given by the media. "Seems I can finish your face. I was right, your nose shouldn't have been that long, little one."

She worked for two hours, her sculptress tools like magic wands in her delicate hands. With deft, quick, and practiced motions she removed clay, or shaped it until she had a perfect Neko-jin, though no bigger then a kitten, standing before her. "Well, little Tiger, it looks like you are ready for the Kiln." 

Standing, she whipped her hands on a rag, then very gingerly lifted the Tiger man up and placed it gently in her smaller kiln, which she then turned on and stepped back from.

"To bad you aren't the real one." She said, sadly. Looking at the window, she paused to think, looking at the fire escape of the building next door. "But maybe..." She muttered softly to herself as she walked over to the behemoth that took up the center of the room.

"What an interesting idea..."

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning found Mr. Mako, Reika's bodyguard, climbing around the damaged pavement and bricks in the area of the Elegant Sea's restaurant at the bidding of his mistress. 

He climbed the damaged corner of a building, looking around before returning to the sidewalk and walking to a small damaged tree, shaking his head. "Find fur, she says! Sometimes I thin she's a little TOO sheltered. Who does she think I am a Boy Scout?" He chuckled, thinking of a Yakuza, Boy Scout troop and the badges THAT would require.

Soon, however, he stumbled upon what he was sent to find. Apparently the Neko-jin had bumped against this damaged planter, leaving a fair amount of white fur where it was easy to find, if you were looking.

"I don't know what she's planning, but I have a feeling someone isn't going to like this."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Also, that morning, Luna and Artemis were finally trudging up the stairs to Makoto's apartment. 

"I still smell like smoke!" Luna despaired, as they scaled the steps.

"Not really, at least not real badly. Unless you were right next to me, I can't smell it."

"Yes, well..." What ever Luna was about to say was to remain a memory, as Usagi came bursting out of the apartment, laughing like a maniac wielding a blue dolphin (AN: It's a water pistol, not a big sea mammal. Just so you know)

"Didn't think I'd wake up first DID YA!" She yelled into the open door. "That'll teach ya to make fun of "Meatball Head!"" Laughing with evil (For Usagi) glee, she scooped up Luna, and ran off.

"Now for YOU, Ms. Doubting Cat!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs, amazingly not falling and killing both of them.

Artemis, blinking in confusion, watched as the other girls, all soaked to the skin, came charging out, chasing their princess.

Of course, since her "Protectors" were promising dire implications if they caught up with her, Artemis wasn't sure if Usagi could survive. Shrugging, Artemis walked into the apartment, found a window with a good amount of morning sun coming in, and went to sleep in the soft warmth.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi hid, still holding Luna against her chest, fighting the laughter bubbling up against her lips as the other girls ran by chasing her. She pocketed the Dolphin pistol, and lifted Luna to face level. "Now what shall I do to the "Alarm Clock Of Pain" hmm?" She asked.

"Only YOU, Usagi, would wake up early souly for this nonsense. I swear, Usagi... Usagi, what are you doing?"

Usagi ignored her, pausing to ask her own question. "Luna, why do you smell like smoke?" Usagi brought her close to her nose, and took a firm breath, smelling the scent of burning wood and plaster on her fur. She also bumped the tennis bracelet turned collar with her nose. She pulled back and froze, looking at Luna.

Luna froze, staring back.

"Luna... Are you...are you that..."

"Um... Now Usagi... I can explain..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Now, little Tiger, you know what I want you to do, right?"

The little statue turned, and looked at Reika, nodding it's fired clay head.

"Good, now walk along the edge, till you get to the fire escape, and work your way down. Be VERY careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The little statue bowed formally, then started walking along the wide ledge of the building, heading out on the mission his lady had set for him.

AN: Hehhehehehehe. Two kinda cliffhangers in ONE CHAPTER. You'd think this was my goal. Actually I just stop a chapter where I think it needs to stop, so there isn't really a plan, I just apparently like cliffhanger type scenes. Oh well.

Also, I didn't mean for Last chapter to have been that short, it just kinda felt like a good stopping point. There isn't really a reason for some chapters being long and some short. At least I'm better then some authors who have like three paragraphs for chapters (Scary note, I know published novelists who will write one chapter of like five thousand words, then another of just 30. However, She's a great writer, so I don't CARE...heh.)


	8. When a Rabbit Stalks it's prey

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Now that that is said I would like to start a dissertation on the evils of frivolous lawsuits...Oh wait. Writing a fan fiction. Silly me.

****

Moon Cats

chapter 8

He marched along the concrete, pulled towards his goal by forces he did not understand. His burden light on his shoulders, though long.   
His goddess demanded he find the goal, and put this in his targets hands. He would not fail her.

The small statue walked along, his small tail helping to keep his balance as he strode along with his package.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Answer me Luna! Why do you smell like smoke?" Usagi demanded, eyeing her advisor closely.

Luna, inside, was panicking. She had not planned on one of the girls picking her up, or smelling her fur. 'Of all the times to become observant., why does she choose NOW?' she cursed silently.

Of course, none of this showed on her face or in her posture. "I... Um... Fell into an ash pile. It's Artemis's fault!" She lied

"Ah... And where did you get your new 'collar'? I don't remember you saying."

"I wondered when you'd notice." Luna sighed. "I found it on the street, and since it looked like it would fit, I kept it."

"Okay then." Usagi chirped, returning to smiling. She set Luna on the ground, then drew her dolphin shaped water pistol. "Now, will you help me get the others, or will you join them, Ms. Kitty?"

"I'll help you! I'll help!" Luna walked to the corner, slightly disappointed as well as relieved. 'Thought she had me.' "They are gone, Usagi."

She would have been filled with surprise, pride, and nervous butterflies if she had just looked back to see the concerned look on the moon Senshi's face. 'What are you hiding, Luna? Was that Cat-girl really you?'

"That's great Luna, let's go." 'I'll find out, Luna. You better bet I will.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Soon, or at least soon enough, the little statue came to the building Makoto called home. He stared at the stairs for just a moment, then began to climb the thickly carpeted steps.

The Everest like challenge didn't scare him, since his creator demanded this service.

Statues didn't fear, anyway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taro Hagisaki sat staring at his brother. Akuma and he sat in a small cafe'. "What do you mean that was you?"

"The Monster? I got our shy sister to make one of her golem toys. I don't think we'll have a problem selling 'Insurance' for a while now."

"Akuma! How could you involve Reika? That is ignoring the fact that you are going against fathers' wishes!"

"Father has become sentimental. I shall not allow our family to grow weak!"

"Weak? We have made more money then ever this year, mostly from our legitimate businesses!"

"We are Predators, brother! I will not become a sheep, though I won't stop you from doing so if that's what you want!"

"You are a fool, brother!" Taro said, sadly. "But if you insist on following this path, I can't stop you. Just leave Reika out of it!"

"I'll use her as I see fit. It's about time one of us used her as the tool she is!"

Taro hissed in rage. "Father will hear of this! I am ashamed of you, Akuma."

The older brother shrugged, even as Taro stood, and stormed out of the cafe`.

The older brother pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and opened it. "It's Akuma... My brother has become a liability. Deal with him."

Then he hung up, returning to his soup. It was very good soup, after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the heck could she be hiding?" Rei Hino demanded, the other girls scanning the park. 

Minako placed her hands on her hips, flipping her still damp hair behind her with a motion of her head. "Well, her brother said she hadn't come home, she wasn't at the crown... Mamoru's!"

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed. "She's probably there laughing at us right now!"

Ami and Hotaru just nodded in agreement. It was a logical idea.

"Let's go!"

The Senshi charged towards the west exit, heading for Mamoru's apartment. They reached the entrance quickly. Then they heard a Female Voice yell "Now!" And a barrage of water balloons rained down on where they stood.

When the hail of balloons stopped, they looked up to see Usagi, along with Haruka, waving. Both of them had water pistols, while Luna was sitting on the tree limb she had yelled from looking embarrassed. The Wet Sailors noticed Micheru, apparently ignoring the others while reading her book (Hoping no one would connect her to them. She was SO not involved.)

The Moon and Uranus Senshi stuck out their tongues, then ran off around the corner.

Ami spoke, shaking water out of her blouse. "Does it feel like Usagi has been planning this for a while to anyone else?"

The others just nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The little cat-man finally reached the ledge, and began carefully walking along the outside ledge. Soon, after crossing two precarious corners he found the white, furry form of his target. The problem being, the window was closed. 

With a little, silent shrug the golem started knocking on the window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Artemis... You saved me!" Said Ultra-Cute Luna Cat-girl, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I was happy to!" Ultra-Handsome Artemis-neko-jin, said with a smile, light actually glinting off of his perfect teeth.

_Bang... Bang..._

"What could I do to reward you?" Kawaii-Luna sighed, with liquid eyes.

"Kiss me!" Artemis the Hero said.

**_Bang... Bang..._**

"Yes, I'd love too!" She leaned in closer... closer...

**BANG! **The last bang woke Artemis up from his dream, also causing him to fall to the floor. "What the heck!"  
He climbed up to find the statue, wanting in. The really weird part being it carried an envelope. 

He actually could see the address from over the golems shoulders. "To: The White Neko-jin Hero."

Artemis blinked. "This is bad... Really bad!" 


	9. Mail Call!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so I don't try to sell it, so you can't get me for this, I hope...Life is good. Well, usually.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 9

Artemis stared at the little letter-bearing statue for several seconds, starting when it again tapped on the window. "You want it, I guess. Don't suppose you would leave if I just ignore you, huh?"

The little cat person just stared and blinked then tapped on the glass again.

"Right... Ask a silly question..." Artemis glanced at the window on the other end of the room, noticing it was open. He hopped off the windowsill he was on, and jogged over to the open one. Leaping up, he stuck his head out the window. "Over Here!"

The Figurine walked over and climbed into the window, then after a few moments of apparent consideration, started trying to slide the letter under neat the white cat's paw. 

"What are you doing?" Artemis sighed when the statue didn't reply, or pause, and let it slip the letter into place. With that done the statue looked up expectantly. "Who and what are you?"

The little Neko-jin just stared, causing the white cat to sigh. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm calling you Fred."

The little Neko-jin seemed to think for a second, then shrugged. 

"Right, Fred it is. What's the letter then?" Artemis spoke, more to himself then the golem, seeing as the golem wouldn't answer anyway, and opened the letter with his claws. 

_Dear Neko-jin Hero, _

I do hope you do not mind my method of address. I am afraid I do not know your name. Aldo, please, do not be frightened by my letter carrier. The little one was not followed, and only found you because of a small spell cast within him.

The first thing I wish to tell you is how sorry I am that you had to fight my brothers friend. My brother swore to me when I made him that he would only be used as a bodyguard, and I did not know what he was going to use him for. I admit I am a naive fool, and doubly so since I am making him a new one in hopes that he will help me with my own problems.

The second thing is, I would like to be friends. I know this sounds odd, but you and your female companion intrigues me, and also might be some of a very small number of people who could understand me. We are both different, myself and my golem friends, You and your cat-like natures. Perhaps I am being silly or naive again, but I would still like to try and make friends.

Please write in return, little Neko can bring any letter to me, you only have to tell him to.

Sincerely,

Reika

P.S. If my brother uses his friend as a weapon, his friend will have a spot on his right shoulder. Strike there with your claws and his friend will be destroyed.

Artemis blinked and read the letter again. "Okay..." He muttered. "This is different."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Luna sighed, shaking off the massive amount of water that had just drenched her. "I knew this was coming." 

Haruka, looking at the smug (But very damp) inner Senshi and Hotaru muttered "I didn't expect the ice chips, though."

__

Rei Laughed. "That'll teach you to help Usagi ambush us!"

Usagi growled, wringing out one of her pigtails. "I got you first, though...so there!"

"True!" Ami said, able to be generous (Where do you think the Ice Chips came from...and whose idea do you think they were?) 

Luna sat up. "Usagi, what time is it?"

"About one. Why?"

"Oh dear. I have to go girls. Try not to get any bystanders soaked." She said instead, hopping to her feet and jogging off.

Usagi, her curiosity peaked, got up herself. "Actually, I have to head home for a bit too. See you all later!" She waved, heading off in another direction.

The girls quickly dispersed after that, and none noticed Usagi duck into an alley. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled.

Soon, Sailor Moon found her black cat, and followed her by the rooftops. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taro Hagisaki entered his father's office, gazing across the large and richly appointed office at the older man. His gray hair and black eyes accentuated by the scar running down his left cheek. He looked dangerous as well as wise. The dangerous also carried in his voice as he yelled at the person on the other end of his phone call.

"Listen Kuragi! You're the idiot that hired the Gaki, against my standing orders. You will either recover or replace the money, or suffer my wrath!" Akira Hagisaki slammed the phone down on the man's pleas. 

"Excuse me, Father. I did not mean to intrude..." 

Father looked to son and waved it off. "My children never intrude! Sit son, and speak. You look worried!"

"I am Father." Taro said, sitting. "I think my brother may be crossing the line."

"Akuma? What do you mean?"

"That monster attack yesterday? That was him. He somehow convinced Reika to make him one of her Golems, and ordered it to do that."

The Elder Hagisaki leaned back, frowning. "I will speak to him about this. I will also tell Reika not to give him any more of her toys."

"With respect, father, I think more then that is warranted. He referred to our sister as a tool!"

"I will talk to him. He is just feeling his oats. I will straighten him out, do not worry."

Taro sighed. "Yes father, but I am still concerned."

"I know son. You have always been the rock to your brother's fiery passions and your sister's airy naivety. I thank you for that." The older man clapped his son on the shoulder and smiled. "Now trust me!" 

"I've never failed to trust _you, _Father."

The older man did not notice the emphasis... or ignored it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sailor Moon watched from across the street as Luna entered the strange house, and not by a window. She had scratched on the door, and been greeted by a young, though adult, woman.

By Name.

And Luna had greeted her back the same way.

"What's going on here?"

"Fulfillments, and changes, of destiny."

"EEK!" Sailor Moon scratched, barely catching the edge of the roof before she fell off. "Pluto! How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO DO THAT!"

Sailor Pluto smiled enigmatically (Like she could smile some other way!) and helped her princess up. "I am sorry... You did ask, however."

"And you call THAT an answer? I swear, a Magic Eight Ball would be more informative sometimes, when compared to you and my cat. My cat whose like... Cheating on me I might add!"

"Luna isn't "cheating on you." She just... has expanded her interests. Take it as a complement!"

Sailor Moon turned back to the house Luna had entered, spotting Koneko and a short black haired woman come into view in the back yard, even as the girl's mother left in a small car. Her keen eyes spotted the cat's tail peeking from the black haired woman's skirt hem.

"Complement how?"

"She doesn't feel like she has to constantly look after you. I doubt she realizes it, Usagi-chan, but in her mind your an adult now... or close to one at least."

"So now I have to worry about HER?"

Sailor Pluto shrugged. "Being a grown up's like that."

"Why didn't she tell me, though? Doesn't she trust me?"

"She has her reasons, though I won't tell you or Artemis unless she does first."

"I hope she tells me soon."

"Soon enough." Pluto assured. 'Unless you remember before she gets a chance' she thought to herself. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Taro hummed as he walked to his car. Other then the argument with his brother and the meeting with his father it hadn't been a half-bad day. 

Throw in the fact that the cute secretary from the pool agreed to have dinner with him, and he was quite pleased with his day.

He didn't notice the shadow separate from a corner of the parking garage, but he did feel it when the shadow brought a crowbar down across his shoulder.

He tried to get away from his attacker, but the pain and shock from his shattered shoulder caused him to stumble. 

The crowbar connected with his heads, instants later. The stumble DID save him from a direct strike and the blow was only glancing.

"Hey! You!" A voice yelled in the distance, and the shadow ran away. Soon a security guard was talking into his radios microphone yelling for an ambulance. 

Taro muttered something about giving the guard a raise, and then darkness consumed him, his blood pooling beneath his head.

Authors Notes: This is shaping up to be longer then I had originally thought! Oh well.

Also, I want to apologize for the occassional short chapter. Hope I'm keeping people interested, just the same.

AND DON'T PANIC! The story of Adrian is coming...soon now. Yes, very soon.... Maybe.

Now onto other things! 


	10. Found Ya

Disclaimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon. I don't own any of the other characters in the series either, for that matter.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter Ten

Reika glanced up, as a loud tap came from her window. She smiled widely as she spotted her little Neko-jin carrying an envelope visibly addressed to her. She ran over, and opened the window, picking him up carefully and setting him on the table next to the window. "Well my little friend. He replied already?"

The little golem nodded, and offered the letter to her, which she took gratefully. She didn't open it right away, because a loud knock sounded on her door.

She didn't notice the flash of white fur, as Artemis dashed down the fire escape back to the street below.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Akira Hagisaki walked slowly down the hallway, approaching Mako and his daughter's doorstep. "Hello, old friends how are you?" 

"Not to bad. Your son's been around a lot lately." 

"So I hear. I'm going to talk to him soon." He sighed. "Is she awake yet?"

"Yes sir. Akira... What's wrong? You look like hell.

"Taro was attacked earlier tonight, in this building parking garage. Some punk tried to beat him to death with a tire iron, probably planning to steal his wallet!"

"My god! Did he get caught? And is Taro all right?"

"My son has a shattered shoulder, and major concussion, but he will recover. The punk who did it escaped however. The guard at the entrance to the parking garage is currently unemployed."

"The least I'd expect he feared. Go on in, Sir, she'll need to hear this from you."

"Yes old friend." The old thug stepped out of the way of the Oyabun, who knocked on his daughter's door.  
_"Who is it?" _Came from the intercom.

"Your Father, Reika-chan. May I visit for a while?"

The door opened, to reveal his daughter smiling. "Come in, Father, come in!."

The older man smiled, in spite of his bad news, at his daughter's eagerness for a visit. "I'm sorry I have not come by more recently. Business keeps me very busy."  
"I understand father. It's all right. Would you like some tea?"

"No... Reika I am afraid I didn't come buy just to visit. Taro's been hurt."

Reika froze, then turned looking at her father. "Hurt? How? Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine, but he is in the hospital and will remain there for a couple of days. "  
"I must go visit him!" 

Akira Hagisaki sighed. "You will, but give me a day or so to arrange a car and some guards."   
"Guards? To go to a hospital? Father, you are being ridiculous! 

"Am I! Is that scar on your stomach a flight of fantasy then? No, I will not risk you out there!" For the life of him, Akira couldn't understand how things had gone from pleasant to a fight so quickly.

Reika did. She just wanted to leave, to go outside and breathe the fresh air. To do ANYTHING. But now she couldn't just leave to visit her brother. "Father, millions of people live out their lives without anyone doing anything to them, and they are all out there!"  
"Well we aren't other people!"  
"No, we aren't! You're the mighty Oyabun, and I'm your pretty little hot house flower!" Reika spun and walked towards her workroom. 

"Reika! Don't walk away from me! What did I do to start this?" The flustered father yelled, confused. 

"Leave, Father. I do not think now is a good time to talk.

The door slamming in his face hurt more then anything else she could have done to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

When Luna got home that night, she found Usagi sitting up waiting for her. "Usagi? What are you doing awake? You have school tomorrow."

Usagi looked at her advisor, her mind swirling with thoughts. She didn't know if she should confront Luna or not. She felt angry, scared, and even jealous, but Luna's concern filled her eyes, and Usagi let go of those darker emotions, settling on concern and friendship. "Luna, you do know that if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me right?"

Luna blinked, wondering what brought this on. "Usagi..."  
The blonde girl ignored her, and kept speaking. "I mean, you've listened to my problems often enough, even when they were stupid or childish. I just want you to know it works both ways."

Luna pondered the girl, and what she was saying. 'No, not girl, young woman. She's finally growing up.' "I know Usagi. Fair warning, I might take you up on that sometime.

"I'm looking forward to it... Or not depending on the discussion." They both giggled a little at that. 'Looks like your getting away a little longer, Luna.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Also that night, Artemis was standing in an alley with a pile of sweat pants and a long coat. "Who would a thought clothes were so heavy!" He muttered, breathing a little hard having dragged them all the way from Minako's house. As a matter of fact all the clothes were stolen from Minako, but nothing she'd miss, he hoped.

Especially since he cut a hole in the back of the seat of the pants.

"Okay, Arty-boy. You did it by accident to save Luna, you just have to concentrate to do it now. Why couldn't she dally a LITTLE at Koneko's!" Artemis muttered, having PLANNED on using the Pen, but not able to catch Luna before she had a witness. He still wasn't sure why he was helping her hide their little secret, but he wasn't quite ready to annoy Luna that much yet. 

Closing his eyes he focused, imagining his human form and holding it in his mind, reaching for whatever let him change the night before. He felt nothing at first, then a tingling, and then his body shifted and he felt it. It didn't hurt, but it did feel very odd.

Opening his eyes, he found himself sitting naked in an alley, and cheered. Then he covered his mouth realizing drawing attention like this could be a bad idea.

Quickly donning his sweat pants, t-shirt, and the white leather coat he was forced to buy when the Senshi almost caught him, he ran across the street after slipping on a pair of Minako's school sneakers (Amazed by the fact that they were only a little tight) and entered the police station.

"Excuse me." Artemis asked the desk sergeant. "Is Sgt. Hibuki here tonight?"

"Yes... Who can I tell him is looking?"

Artemis blinked. "Um, tell him Artemis... Artemis White wants to talk to him."

"Right." The Desk officer had him sit on an uncomfortable chair while a patrolman went back to talk to Sgt Hibuki. After only a few minutes the Patrol officer came back carrying a visitor's badge. "He said come on back, he's just typing in a report about the fire last night."

"Thank you, Officer. Lead the way, if you would."

They snaked there way through the crowded patrol room, and Artemis spotted Hibuki at almost the exact same time as Hibuki noticed him.

"Well if it isn't Artemis! What brings you in here, did someone steal your cat?" The cop quipped, chuckling at Artemis's wince of pain at the joke.

"Something like that. How you doing, by the way. Hear you had a bad night last night."

Hibuki chuckled, sitting at his desk and gesturing for Artemis to sit across from him. "Not really, you see this Neko-jin saved the last of the people. Don't you watch the news?"

"Not if I can help it." They both chuckled. "Sarge, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need, buddy. I owe you a few I think."

Artemis waved it off. "You don't owe me anything, Sarge. Now, I hate to ask this, but could you find out about this person?" He handed the old cop a slip of paper, which he looked at. 

"A woman named Reika who lives in an office building? I'll look into it. Something about that address is familiar. Why do you need this? Luna might get jealous, buddy-boy."

"Nothing like that." Artemis leaned forward. "I think she may have something to do with the Golem, that monster, that attacked last night."  
"Right, the one before the fire. Why do you think that?"

"Call it intuition. I don't think she caused the damage, but she is involved. Can you help?"

"I'll help. I thought you were giving up the hero biz after Gaki, Artemis."

The White haired man shrugged. "Best laid plans, my friend."

"Right."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Reika came out of her workroom, shivering in disgust. "Stay in there. My brother will come for you later, and he can have you." She shuddered and shut the work room door. 

Only then did she remember her letter, quickly hidden when her father came to the door. Quickly picking it up, she opened it sitting down, hope rising that this day wouldn't be totally bad.

_Dear Reika, _

I don't exactly know how to respond to this. I don't mind being friends, but I need to know more about what's going on. Even if you didn't intend to cause all that damage, your brother did. Who are you and who is your brother?

I think we need to meet, you tell me where and when, and I'll be there.

Artemis

She sighed. "I wish we could meet. I really do." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi woke up, bright and early for a change. This actually rather annoyed her because she was having a really interesting dream, but it wasn't easy to remember once she woke up.

She got up, noting she was way early for school, and sat down to for once properly do her hair and light makeup. 

"_Luna, why are you crying?" Princess Serenity/ Usagi asked, looking at the cat curled up in a ball weeping._

Usagi shook her head, then glanced back at her cat, which was calmly sleeping on her bed. "Strange." She turned back and returned to brushing her hair.

_"Princess Serenity." Sailor Neptune spoke, gesturing to the man next to her. "This is Prince Adrian of Neptune, my brother." _

"It is good to meet you, Your Highness." The elegant man said smiling.

"Wow, that seems so real. A memory!" Usagi giggled. "Who woulda thought Micheru's brother would be so cute? Wonder if he got reborn."

Humming to herself she continued brushing her hair, happy to have had a memory from the Silver Millennium, even if it was an apparently useless one.

_"I told Adrian it wouldn't work. Please... Just don't interfere, Princess." Luna pleaded the tears still in her eyes._

"Oh my god..."

AN: There, Now you know who Adrian is... Or do you. Are there still questions? You tell me!

__


	11. Usagicom

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it other then this story and my own characters. I also don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z which is only a very tiny cameo in this story.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 11

"My dear sister! Its Wonderful!" Akuma Hagisaki marveled, staring at the monstrous creature in front of him.

"Not the choice of words I'd use." Reika shuddered, looking away. 

Her shudder, and Akuma's wonder were both caused by Reika's newest Golem. It's body was powerfully built and barrel chested, reminiscent of a great ape, but with human postures. It's fee were broad with five toes, but only three of them were at the front of the foot. The other two, thumb like, digits stuck out from behind and to either side of each ankle. 

The beast's head was shaped in an evil parody of a rat, with a sharks teeth and rams horns right below the ears. It's hands were the worst part, in Reika's opinion. Each finger had a claw, but the middle fingers of each hand bore a six-inch long sickle of a claw with a serrated inside edge. 

She swore to herself never to sculpt when angry ever again. "He is just going to be used for a bodyguard, right Akuma?"

"Of course... And maybe a little intimidation." Her brother chuckled "I'm fairly sure he'll be very good at that!"

"I'll give you that..."  
"He's a masterpiece! You are a great artist, Reika!"

She sighed, looking at her brother. "Akuma, he's a monster."

"Yeah... but he's my monster."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi was sitting in class, doing something her reputation did not suggest. She was thinking. Not much more of her dream from the night before had come back, but the parts that had were giving her plenty to think about.

"Miss Tsukino, Could you answer the question?" Her geography teacher asked, wondering if she was actually paying attention for a change.

"Adrian." She said, without really thinking about it, first.

The teacher paused, then chuckled. "Close, actually. The correct answer is the ADRIATIC sea, but that was an understandable mistake, I suppose. Good to see you awake, Usagi." The teacher smiled, deciding to complement Usagi in hopes of keeping her awake and learning. 

Usagi blinked in surprise at the almost praise. Ami smiling at her just added to her confusion. She shrugged, accepting her good luck.

'Wait, Ami...' Usagi looked at her blue haired friend. 'Maybe the Mercury computer has some info on that Adrian guy. I'll have to ask if I could borrow it for a little while at lunch.'

"Miss Tsukino, here's an easy one for you. What is the real name of the North pole?" The Mid term prep class was going well, the teacher thought, if even Usagi was getting answers right. 

"The Arctic." Usagi resisted the urge to say 'duh', not completely realizing that having been there is a great memory enhancer. "And boy is it cold!"

The room broke into laughter, the teacher chuckling. "If you don't like the cold, don't go there, Miss Tsukino. Can you tell me what the name of the Southern Continent is, then?" 'Send her the easy questions, build up her confidence. That's a plan.'

"Antarctica..." She smiled, but then got a slightly confused look in her face. "Why is it called that, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the Arctic is cold, the shouldn't the Antarctic be hot? Anti-arctic like?"

The Teacher, and Ami for that matter, both looked at Usagi blankly. "What?" The not-exactly-dumb-but-occasionally-air-headed-princess asked. "It's a legitimate question!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh come on, Ami! What's the code!" Usagi begged. 

"No, Usagi. I know you had a pass code in the silver millennium, and I don't want you using my password, and risk you deleting my files!" Ami replied.

"I won't erase anything! I swear!" 

"Remember last week in computer lab?"

"Um..." Usagi thought back and pouted. "That couldn't have been my fault! How could something I do cause the school to loose all the report card data stuff?"

"I don't know, but the Mercury computers restore feature might not recover everything if you get to them. Ask Luna for help, you probably told her your codes back then."

"She can't remember who her PRINCESS is and you think she remembers a password?"

Ami shrugged. "I'm not letting you destroy all my work, Usagi. You can keep the computer for tonight though, since I'm going to be with my mother until late and have to leave it off anyway."

"Oh, all right." With a sigh, Usagi nodded, and they left school (Lunch being disrupted by Ami tutoring another student). They soon split up, and Usagi was quickly home, running up to her room right away. 

Opening the Mercury computer, she looked at the "Password" prompt frowning. Then she shrugged. "How hard could it be?" She set to work.

L-U-N-A 

Access Denied

P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S 

Access Denied

P-A-L-A-C-E 

"Okay... This could take a while."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"Hello, you have reached the Aino Residence." _The voice of Minako's Father's recorded voice woke Artemis from a light nap. _"We aren't in at the moment, but if you leave your name and number, we will call you back." _Then with a beep the answering machine started recording.

_"This is Sgt. Hibuki of the Tokyo Police Department. I may have a wrong..." _Artemis finally wrestled the receiver off the hook causing the answering machine to shut off. 

"What the heck are you calling here for... And how did you get this number?"

_"Ancient cop secret... Actually I kept the information from Mr. Aino's license from that day I pulled him, You, and all those girls over. I figured since the blonde whose lap you were in called him dad, I'd take the chance." _

"Clever cop, I'll get you a donut later. Now why are you calling again?" 

_"Make it custard filled." _The sound of shuffling papers carried over the receiver. _"Here we go. Your girlfriend's name is Reika Hagisaki, and she's the daughter of one Akira Hagisaki, AKA Oyabun Hagisaki." _

"Aw man, not the Yakuza again!" 

_"Yep. Ya seem to draw them. The weird thing is that this particular branch has been going more and more legitimate for about fifteen years. I don't think they'd be playing with "dark Forces" Arty."_

"Does she have any brothers?"

_"Yeah, two. Taro is her younger brother, and is nineteen but already has a business degree... Smart kid... And Akuma. I didn't glance at their jackets yet." _More shuffling. _"Taro's a good kid, except for his family. Akuma, however, would be in jail if he didn't have daddy backing him. His arrest record is ugly and violent."_

'Well, I bet I know who sent the monster.' Artemis shook his head. "Anything else?"

_"Yeah. Reika's got a police file, too, but not as a perp. She was a victim."_

"What?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

M-V-E-M-J-S-U-N-P

Access Denied

"Grr..." Usagi grumbled. "Come on!" 

G-O-K-U 

Access Denied

"Of course its not a Dragonball Z Character!" Usagi set the Mercury computer down, and picked up her digital diary. "At least I know your code!" she muttered, typing it in. 

_Dear Diary, _

Ami was so mean today! I don't believe it! Why is she making me figure out the code Princess Serenity had way back in when? It's not like I want to read her Diary!"

Usagi froze, then slowly looked over at the Mercury computer. "Wait a minute..." Her eyes darted back to the Digital Diary. "Naw..." 

_I mean really, does she expect me to remember a password from a time when I can't remember my own birthday from?"_

Her eyes again settled on the Mercury computer. "Of course, I was drawn to Tuxedo Mask without really knowing anything...No...it can't be."

_Come on, I guess I'll beg her for help to..._

"FINE! I'll try it!"

"ARGH!!!" Shingo, previously unnoticed sneaking into her room screamed, then fled as his sister threw pillows at him. "I will have that code!" 

"SHUT UP SHIGO!" Muttering "He's obsessed! This Diary is the best purchase I ever made!"

She shut her door again, then picked up the Mercury Computer. 

"Okay. It's probobly stupid, but lets try it anyway." She typed in her Diaries code, something she knew no one would guess.

C-A-R-R-O-T 

... Access Granted.

"Well I'll be a Negaverse General." Usagi muttered.

AN: Another Chapter, with more questions. Believe it or not, however, we are on the homeward stretch. This tale will be over, in another few chapters... Course I'll likely start another one right after, but hey...heh.

BTW: The first person who spots the joke hidden in the code, I'll give you a prize. I don't know what but hey, I just wanna see if I got it. 


	12. Huh? You want an explination?

Well, before I go into anything else, I suppose I'll go into the "Contest". Actually I'll tell you about the three sneaky things I put in there.

"What?" You say? "Three?"

Yep three.

First off, Usagi means Rabbit, and because of this, Usagi got fed a lot of carrots, developing a strong dislike of them.

Two, Goku, from DragonBall and DragonBall Z fame is named Kakorott (Spelling is likely wrong) which means carrot. Kind of a double hit there. 

Three: m-v-e-m-j-s-u-n-p is Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, in order from the sun (Well, okay, I think Pluto is technically closer right now, but that changes sometimes.)

So three. But since so many played... Makato! 

(From stage right, Sailor Jupiter comes, with the other scouts, carrying trays upon trays of cookies.)

Now, if you'll excuse me, I better get the next chapter (Involving Sailor Moon which I don't own. Disclaimer done.) so sit back, enjoy the cookies and soda (Get them from Usagi-chan) and watch the show.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter Twelve

"What the hell IS that thing?" Uranus yelled, chasing the gray and brown blur down the street. 

"I don't know!" Neptune replied "But it is fast!" 

"Yeah, and it's ducking into an alley!"

The two outers, otherwise known as Haruka and Micheru, had been out for a day of shopping. They had just stepped out of a store, in fact, when the rat headed monster had attacked a nearby jewelry store.

They had quickly dived into an alley, where they quickly changed into their alter egos and confronted the monster with a traditional senshi speech. Every thing was really quite normal for the two Senshi, at least it was until the monster turned and ran away. 

Uranus had gotten off only a glancing "World Shaking" before the girls where forced to a full tilt run, trying to catch up. 

Bringing us back to the present, where the older senshi ran into the alley. They found it empty, and a dead end. 

"Where is it?" Uranus yelled, walking deeper into the alley, before turning to face her beloved partner.

"I don't know." Neptune replied, "Maybe there is a portal in the alley?"

"We need to call Mercury, I guess."  
As the two women talked, they failed to look up. Neither saw the masonry block move slowly forward, inching dangerously over the empty air. 

"You are right." Sailor Neptune walked closer to Uranus, carefully avoiding the collected junk and garabage in the alley. "I wonder why it ran, though." 

"Ha!" Uranus chuckled. "Fear obviously." 

The huge brick slid foreward until suddenly it fell, the irresistable fingers of gravity pulling it towards the earth. 

And Uranus's head.

"Dead Scream." 

The sphere of distructive energy struck the brick, meer feet from the other outers bodys. The resulting explosion knocked both girls onto the ground, as well as turning the brick into a fine powder. 

"Pluto! What the heck..?"

"It seems your playmate wasn't as gone as you thought, though he certainly is now." She responded, watching the hulking brute disappear over a distant roof. 

"What's going on?" Neptune demanded.

"It seems there is a new enemy. We should speak to the inners and Saturn about this." 

"Yeah... Though you know what one of them is going to say. I quote "But you said..." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"... That their wouldn't be any more enemies till after the ice!" Rei demanded an answer without actually asking a question. 

Before Setsuna could speak, however, Micheru gave a little squeal, while Haruka grumbled. "I thought it'd be Usagi."  
"Poor Haruka." 

Minako looked at the couple quizically. "What are you two talking about?"

Micheru giggled as Haruka explained "We made a bet on which one of you would say that. I bet Usagi, she bet Rei." 

"I won." The sea Senshi giggled, winking. "Now she has to wear a girls uniform to school for the next week." 

"Ah... Right."

"SPEAKING of what I said!" Rei interrupted, pacing around the temple room all the Senshi where in "Where did this new enemy come from?"

"I don't know." Pluto replied. 

"And why not? You have the time gate, doesn't that show you what's coming oh 'Senshi of Time'?"

"Not... Exactly." Setsuna replied calmly.

For once, her calm was short lived.

"I suggest you explain how "Not exactly" that is." Usagi said coolly. 

"Very wel..." Setsuna was interrupted. 

"Explain clearly." Usagi added. "And no unneccisary 'Mystery' Pluto. "

Setsuna, and the other girls, blinked in shock. She actually looked angry, which scared the sailor of time a little. 

"Well, Usagi..." 

The usually happy Princess of the Moon interrupted again "Consider it a Royal Edict." 

Setsuna opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock. Then she noticed that Usagi had the Mercury computer, and had been using it since her arrival. 'Some ones got some memories back.' she thought to herself. 

"I'll do the best I can, Princess, but some of this is a little complex." 

Usagi nodded, urging her to continue. 

"The Time Gate mostly just shows the most important things, unless I go looking. While I did try to find any minor enemies we might have, I am not very suprised that one set slipped by me. Especially since they don't actually seem to want a direct confrontation." 

"Makes sense." Makoto said, not exactly understanding, but getting the gist of it. 

Setsuna nodded. "Throw in the fact that any decision could change our futures and things get complex." 

"How so? I thought the future was set." Ami hopped in. 

"No. Unfortunately knowing what we all do about the future, our decisions aren't always what they should have, or would have, been. For example we will not have to face the Black Moon Family in the future." 

"Why not?" Usagi inquired. 

"Because, Usagi," Setsuna smiled. "You aren't going to make the mistakes that you would have made."

"But we went to the future! All that was there!" Rei yelled. 

"Yes... And I can't explain why without about three years to teach you all Quantum Mechanics and Theory first. Lets just say time hadn't "Caught up" quite yet."

"What about Chibi-Usa?" 

"Small Lady is fine. To an extent she, and all of us, live outside of time. She will notice the changes, but will still be "At home" in her new reality. Again it's a hard concept to explain, much less for even I to understand." 

"So basically, the Time Gate isn't all that reliable?"

"It's a reliable tool, yes, but not infallible." 

"Can it find out who the enemy is?" Ami asked. 

"I am going to try to find out." Setsuna replied. "Where are Luna and Artemis?"

The sudden change of topic caught the other girls off guard.

"Um... I don't know." Usagi said, having been distracted by the conversation and Mercury computer.

"Luna left before you got here, Setsuna. She wanted to talk to Artemis, and he had stayed at home." 

"Ah... Well we can find out what they think of everything later. For now I should go to the gates." 

"No Setsuna." Usagi stood, picking up the Mercury Computer, ignoring Ami's curious look, and headed for the door. 

"Very well, princess." 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Artemis... May we talk for a bit?" Luna, shy and nervous, asked. 

Artemis looked up quizicaly from the screen of his "Artemis" computer (AN: It's about ten generations or more behind the Mercury Computer...which still puts it about a thousand steps above anything else on the planet.) "Sure Luna, what's up?

"Do you remember Prince Adrian, of Neptune?"

AN: End it here? Okay. Man My Muse is mean.

Anyone wondering about the Artemis Computer, read the first story, "When the Senshi are Away, the Cat's Will Play." It first appeared in there. Shameless plug ends now. 

****


	13. Love Story

Disclaimer: If you can't figure this out, this is a Fan Fiction, I write it because I am a fan, not for money. Suing me kills your marketing, because that is at least one less person buying your merchandise. Granted, I don't buy a lot of Sailor Moon stuff, but if you ever make a Talking Artemis I'd buy it. My cats would go nuts!

****

Moon Cats

Chapter Thirteen

"Do you remember Prince Adrian of Neptune?" Luna asked, not looking directly at Artemis.

"Um... Yeah." The white cat looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I remember the name, and that Princess Serenity didn't like him much. Who was he?" Amazed at remembering any non-enemy who Serenity would dislike.

Well... He..." 

_________________________________________________________________________________

"He was one of the four potential husbands presented to me, along with Prince Endymion, who we all know Prince Duncan of Saturn, no relation to Hotaru, which I don't really understand, and Duke Tremain of Pluto." Usagi listed calmly. 

"Yes. He was." Setsuna agreed.

"And he fell in love with my cat... Then hurt her." 

"Yes, Princess, though she hurt him as well."  
"How many reasons, total, did it take for me not to have him mailed back to Neptune?"

"Six... Though 'Your mother would be disappointed' didn't seem to slow you down much."

"So, while I know from the report that he was Neptune's younger brother, and he was, shortly, a suitor of mine, what else happened? I have some unclear memories of Luna crying over him, so what happened?"

"It's a long story, but with a short beginning. It all started..." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"At the ball, welcoming the Prince's." Luna sat, sighing. "I don't believe I forgot about the fact we could shape shift on our own!" 

" I found out, and remembered, so don't worry. As I recall, I was always better at it then most anyhow." Artemis shut down his computer, and walked over to the female cat. "But that doesn't matter. What started at that ball?"

"Well, you were away, on Earth, working as the Queens diplomatic Attache, while Lord Marcus healed from a hunting accident, and right before you left we had that big argument... and don't even bring the subject up now!" 

Artemis shut his mouth, looking sheepish thinking 'Martian Sailfish, and she couldn't share! Geesh.'

"Anyway, I know we made up... Somehow." 

"Letters, since both of us were too busy to get off world." 

"Yes... Which is why what happened was so wrong."

"Luna! WHAT HAPPENED?" The frustrated and worried cat demanded. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"She fell in love while Artemis was gone, to Lord Adrian." Setsuna sat down.

Usagi sat next to her, looking thoughtful. "Mrs. Proper-Kitty? How the heck did that happen?"

"At that time, she was not attending balls, mainly because her preferred dance partner, Artemis, wasn't around. Instead she spent such evenings in the gardens."

"Anyway, on the night of the Introduction Ball, Adrian walked out for some fresh air. He and Luna bumped into each other, Luna in human form."

"Luna, a little offended for your sake that he had walked out of 'Your' ball, and of his condescending attitude towards her whom he mistook for a peasant, slapped him and stormed away."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Artemis, why are you laughing?" 

"You!" The white cat gasped for air. "I KNEW you had a temper, but slapping a Crown Prince?"

"Well, he was rude! Besides I was depressed because you were away! Honestly, I was angry about that." 

"Right." 

"Anyway, he found me several minutes later, and apologized! He asked if he could do anything to make the anger go away, and I told him to jump into the fountain. He did!" 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You, and all the party guests, were rather shocked when Prince Adrian came dripping into the ball. You nearly fell out of your chair laughing!" 

Usagi giggled. 

"Luna told him he was forgiven, and when he pleaded, she agreed to meet him again. She did give her name, but it isn't all that uncommon a name on the Moon, at least it wasn't. She didn't tell him WHO she was."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, to make a long story short... We fell in love." 

Artemis froze, listening to Luna, torn between Horror, Rage, and sympathy. 

"We met in the garden, and flirted and went into town, but I never revealed my Identity, or what I was."

"The only other person who knew was Princess Serenity. She didn't like Adrian one bit... And wanted to know about you... But she was very supportive. That was good, because just a few months later, you were returning and I realized something. I didn't really love him! I love you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"She broke off the relationship with Adrian, to rebuild her relationship with Artemis, but things didn't get back to how it was for them. I don't know why."

"I do." Usagi said. "She loved both of them was part of the problem, though. She felt more deeply for Artemis, the other part was..."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I had betrayed you. What is more, I didn't tell you, until now." 

Finally Luna looked up into Artemis's eyes. "I'm so sorry." She burst into tears, and ran away.

Artemis stood, shell shocked, for some time. Then he sighed, walking to Minakos bed and hopping onto it. "And here I thought I had screwed up all those years ago. Why didn't you tell me then, Luna?" He asked the air. 

The white cat jumped into the air, and did a flip, and magically a black case landed on the bed. He tapped it once and it opened, revealing a silver and gold collar/bracelet.

Artemis sighed, looking at the inscription. "Then I could have given you this!"  


__________________________________________________________________________________  


"He was going to WHAT?"

"Yes Usagi, he told you, and from what you said to me later, you told him to talk to her before he..."

"Proposed." Usagi groaned and slumped. "Nice to know I was an airhead in BOTH lifetimes. "

"Yes, well, the story isn't QUITE done yet..."

AN: The Next Chapter will have more action. I mean, there wasn't anything interesting in this one... Unless you count the whole Adrian/Artemis/Luna love triangle. And the postponed proposal...but that wouldn't really interest anyone now would it?

Next Chapter: More about Adrian, and maybe if you beg, the Inscription.  



	14. One more thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other Anime that might make a Cameo in this story. I am tempted to start writing an original fic, just so I could cross it over with Sailor Moon to lend myself a certain level of legitimacy...but that seems like cheating.

Maybe later.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean, 'The story isn't done yet'?" Usagi looked at Pluto questioningly. They were still sitting on a small bench on the well-kept grounds of Cherry Hill temple. 

"Beryl got to Adrian shortly after that, and he became one of her Generals. While he wasn't as powerful as the others he knew more about the rest of the Moon Kingdom and it's defenses."

"He became her intelligence general, and came back to Neptune telling people he had just needed to get away after Luna broke his heart. His cover story hurt her, but the truth came out after the fall of Neptune. He started claiming 'The Jealous Princess' stole his love." 

"What an ego!"  
"He was a prince, Usagi. It's an occupational hazard." Pluto, aka Setsuna Meiou, smiled wryly. 

"Either way, he wasn't seen or heard from after Mars fell. That battle was brutal. Luna still blamed herself for his betrayal and became very... angry. Artemis, who was still trying to win her heart, became her favorite target."

"Poor Artemis!" 

"Yes, and it would seem Luna is remembering it all."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Boss, this can't be a good idea." 

Akuma Hagisaki looked at the low-level thug with an angry glare. " Of COURSE it's a good idea. If those cats and Senshi had stayed out of my business it wouldn't be needed, but they did!"

"But this... Your father will be enraged!" 

"My father has grown weak and sentimental. I will regain my family's empire, and the fear that goes with it!" Akuma growled. "And I will get rid of anything or anyone who stands in my way." 

"Yes, boss." The thug sighed, and wondered again what Akuma was planning. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sighing, Artemis rose from his fitful nap after Luna's little bombshell. He returned to his computer and opened it, the file still up on the screen.

"Reika Hagisaki." He muttered, scanning the file. "Oh, here it is. 'Child caught in Yakuza violence... Today while leaving school, young Reika Hagisaki was shot and seriously wounded during an apparent attempt on her father, Akira Hagisaki, life." 

"The ten-year-old girl is in the hospital, listed as being in critical condition." 

Artemis sat back. "And if what Hibuki got me is right, she hasn't been out in public since, and she's reached twenty-one."

The cat thought about what he had read, and the news, which mentioned another, Monster attack. "Maybe it's time..." 

Tap, Tap, Tap...

The white cat looked over at the window, to see the Chibi-golem, Fred, on the window ledge with a letter. 

"Well, that's pretty good timing." 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Reika was pacing around her apartment. It had been hours since she had sent the letter and she just couldn't sit still. 

She had told Artemis that she couldn't visit him or talk to him, and hoped against hope that he'd still write back. 

She'd spent all of the last evening working on it, then more this morning. She told him everything about her, hoping to have one other person in the world know about her.

She jumped in the air, when the little golem tapped on her window.

"That was fast!" She said, even as she opened her window. She was impatient but this didn't take half the time of the first letter. 

She picked up Fred and took the letter from him, turning away her window. She opened the letter unfolded it and then blinked the letter was only one line long. 

_Reika, _

Look behind you.

Artemis.

She slowly turned, to find a small white cat with a golden crescent on his forehead looking at her. 

"Hello, my name is Artemis." The cat said.

Reika feinted. 

"Why do they always faint?" Artemis muttered, hopping down to the floor. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ms. Luna, why are you crying?" Koneko asked, petting the black cat in her lap.

Luna, having run to the Shimaka's, which was closer then the Tsukino's, and where she could bawl her eyes out without fear of discovery, sniffed and looked up at the little girl. "I don't really think I can explain it." 

"Well, my mommy says Ice Cream is good for tears." Then the girl frowned. "But we are all out of ice cream." 

Luna smiled. "Well... We could go get some. My friend Usagi says the same thing as your mother."

"Yay! It'll cheer you up enough to play!" Koneko chuckled, but she was also happy because she had also been wanting ice cream all day. 

"Yes, Ice Cream sounds good." 

AN: Okay, this was a little short, but hey, it ended at a good point, with Ice Cream. And ya all thought I forgot about Reika and Akuma, din'cha. Fooled you.


	15. I scream, you scream, we all scream for ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I actually don't own much of anything. Don't sue, or you're lawyers will feel really silly collecting my stuffed Rio Ohki.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 15

Artemis sighed, even as he walked over and sniffed Reika lightly. She didn't even twitch, telling Artemis she planned on staying that way for a while.

The white cat jumped back onto the ledge of the open window and to the fire escape, where a string and a hook, fastened from a paper clip, waited. Concentrating, he changed to human form, glad that this floors corner office was currently vacant and that no other nearby buildings had a clear view. 

Ignoring the fact that he had a tail, he was also naked!

Quickly he pulled up on the string, revealing stronger twine tied to it. This, in turn, had the pants and T-shirt Artemis wore to the police station, wrapped in his coat. 

Quickly, he dressed and returned to the window, completely ignoring the hundred-foot drop as he did so. Slipping back into the window, he picked up Reika and set her on the sofa. 

About ten minutes later, she started to awaken. "Oh... What a weird dream!" 

"Sorry, Reika-chan, but that wasn't a dream." 

The Yakuza princess sat up with a start, saw the white haired man above her, and opened her mouth to scream. The scream was muffled when Artemis's hand covered her mouth. 

"Geesh, make a guy feel welcome! I'm Artemis. Fred led me here. Let me talk to you for a bit and then, if ya still want to scream, I'll let you."

Reika nodded, and the man moved his hand carefully. "You don't look like Artemis." She said, semi-calmly. 

Artemis chuckled, and lifted the coat, waving his tail at her. "I can be a cat, a cat-man, or this mostly human form."

Reika nodded. "Can I... Touch it?"

"Don't tug, but sure." 

The woman touched his tail, amazed at the silky feel of fur beneath her hand. "Which is your natural form?"

"Cat."

She nodded, removing her hand. "You shouldn't be here. My father..." 

"Wouldn't be the first Yakuza to want me dead. If the Gaki couldn't kill me, I doubt he could!" 

"Who?"

"Right..." Artemis nodded. "You likely wouldn't know that name. Sorry." 

"Why did you risk coming to see me?"

"Curiosity, partly. I also don't think you realize what sort of man your brother is." 

"Wild, is what my Father calls him." 

Artemis nodded. "Not a bad choice. Evil wood work better, in my opinion." 

"My brother is NOT evil!"

"Reika, he used a monster to attack a restaurant. Before that he'd been arrested on charges from petty larceny to murder and rape! Only your fathers Lawyers have kept him out of jail so far."

"Why would he do things like that?"

"Why would you have a scar from where a bullet hit you?"

Reika froze, looking at Artemis in shock.

"Like I said, I was curious. Tell me you know what your Father is." 

"He's the Oyabun... But my father is not evil!"

"Your Father? No. Actually the organized crimes task force is doing little more then watching him and your younger brother. The Hagisaki family is going legit, and they don't mind that in the least!"

"Akuma, however, they watch very closely."

Reika sat back, sighing. "He's going to use the new one as a weapon, too?"

"Oh, yeah. He already has, actually. The Sailor Senshi Uranus and Neptune chased it off before anyone got hurt. I saw it on the news before coming here." 'At least I know what the meeting was about now.'

"Was anyone... hurt?"

"Luckily, no." Artemis sat in the chair, across from her. "But Luck like that won't last."

"I won't make him more then the weak spot is there, so it is destroyable." 

"Good." 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Mako looked up, noticing Akuma and several of his cronies walking towards him. "Your sister does not wish to be bothered." 

"She doesn't get a choice, old man. Out of my way, now!"  
Mako frowned. "Your Father and sister may give me orders. Not you boy!" This was said as he drew a butterfly knife from his pocket, spinning it open.

"To bad." Was all Akuma said as he drew a revolver from his jacket, and pulled the trigger. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"What was that?" Reika said, going pale, having heard a sound like that before.

"Our cue to leave!" Artemis yelled, grabbing the woman, and running for the window. She was so startled by his action she didn't even struggle.

The door burst in, as they were moving. "Reika! I have some things I'd like...What the HELL!"

Reika looked back, seeing the gun in her brother's hand, then suddenly the world almost seemed to shift and she was on the outside ledge of the building.

Then she started falling. "No!" 

Artemis ignored her scream, waiting for the right angle against the wall then he JUMPED!

Akuma reached the window just in time to see the cat-man and his sister land on the buildings next doors lower roof, running for the opposite side.

"They are heading towards the shopping district. Let's GO!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I wanna chocolate cone!" The cheerful Koneko chirped. 

"That's 'I would like a chocolate cone' Koneko. And I think I that sounds quite good myself!" Luna, in 'full' human form smiled. 

She was walking with Koneko through the shopping district of Juuban wearing the same outfit as she had the night of the fire. She wouldn't have, except Koneko had insisted. The only concession made was the skirt reached the top of her knees, hiding her tail.

The appreciative looks several passing men gave her said the outfit was still quite attractive.

"Yay! Do you like Ice Cream, Ms. Luna?"

"Of course! Here is the place." 

Luna distracted by the girl, and her own thoughts, failed to notice the inner Senshi in civilian form at a window seat.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Usagi! What did you and Setsuna talk about?" Rei demanded. The girls had been trying to find this out since they got to the parlor. 

"Nothing I can or wish to share, and it isn't Senshi business so don't worry about it."

The Inners, except for Ami, all frowned at that answer.

Usagi shook her head, then spotted a woman enter with a young girl. They were both familiar and Usagi stared. 

"Usagi! Why are you staring at those people?" 

"Sorry, guys. Just thought I knew them from somewhere." She lied.

"Oh." Minako shrugged. "She does have a great outfit though." 

"Yeah." Makato agreed. "Proper and sexy all at once. I wonder how she pulls THAT off?"

The girls, except Usagi, giggled. Usagi did smile a bit at that thought though. 'I'll have to ask her later...heh'

On the other side of the room, the Cat-girl and Koneko had acquired their Ice Cream and turned to find a seat. It wasn't until they had sat that Luna noticed the Senshi.

"Ms. Luna? What are you lookin' at?"

"Um. Nothing, dear." Luna said. 'Oh, please, don't let any of them recognize me.'

She did hear them talking about her, but mostly complimentary of her dress. Luna couldn't help but smirk, with the looks she had gotten on her way here. 

Vanity, after all, is as much a part of being a cat as Curiosity. As long as they didn't theorize about who she was, she was okay.

She missed the glances Usagi kept giving her.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis was guiding a nervous Reika through the shopping district. They had gotten there a half-hour ago so he figured they had thrown off any pursuit.

"Do you know your fathers phone number, or did the buildings have it's own phone system?"

"I know his number. Where should I call him from?"

The white haired, inadvertent hero looked around, spotting a pay phone. "Over there. I'm glad I started carrying change!"

They started walking in that direction, neither paying attention to the cargo van they where passing.

They paid the price when a stone fist connected with Artemis, throwing him through a plate glass window.

The occupants of the table were as shocked as him. He stared up at the Inner Senshi, blinking.

"Oh boy..."

AN: Next time..."FIGHT!"


	16. FIGHT

Disclaimer: I didn't create Sailor Moon, or any other really famous Anime or Manga. I'd like to though!

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 16

Artemis blinked up at the girls, the shock of the situation overpowering the pain of getting hit in the head. 

"Artemis! Look Out!" The scream, from Luna, snapped the white haired hero out of his shock. Artemis threw him self-back and out of the Golems path.

The Senshi all followed suit, jumping away from the table. Usagi gasped as the creature stepped through the shattered window, after it's clawed fist crushed their table. 

It was huge, towering over all the girls. Its rat-like head was topped with ram's horns, with a maw filled with shark like teeth. Its body was that of an ape, with sickle like claws on both hands. 

The girls froze, trying to decide what to do, while Luna pushed Koneko under their table. The employees of the ice cream parlor had already dived under the counter.

Artemis, however, didn't freeze. Instead he grabbed one of the small, but heavy, tables and slammed it into the golems chest. 

The sound of Formica shattering against stone was like a signal, and broke all the Senshi out of their shock and into action.

Rei, the quickest to recover, charged the demon like beast with a spirit ward. She managed to get the ward onto the monsters chest, but it had no effect other then angering the monster.

It backhanded the fire Senshi across the room, her back leaving an imprint on the plaster wall.

Makoto chose a less spiritual method, instead slamming one of the steel and wire chairs into its back as it finished it's own swing. Caught off balance the monster stumbled away from the window.

Minako was about to join in the fight when three thugs rushed into the shop door. One of the no-necks punched the blond girl, sending her crumpling to the floor. 

The thug, who had hit her simply because she was in his way, followed the others to the fight, not noticing Luna as he passed. He did notice her leg, however, as the cat-girl delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. The yakuza thug flipped in mid air one before crashing to the ground, unmoving.

Luna spared a moments smile. Then she frowned as three more thugs entered, charging HER!

Ami and Usagi managed to escape to the small hallway hiding the rest rooms from the dining areas. They pulled their transformation devices out and cried out their transformation phrases.

"Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Artemis ignored the lights from the hall, knowing what it meant. Instead he grabbed a shard of Formica, and went hunting an opening in the golems defenses.

Makoto didn't wait, and charged in with another chair. This time, however, the monster wasn't off balance. It caught her wrist with a strength and speed that surprised the sometimes Sailor Jupiter, lifting her over it's head to throw.

Fortunately for the tall Senshi, Artemis was more patient and knew what he was looking for. With a yell of anger the white haired cat-man stabbed under the monsters armpit... Right where Reika had put the animating runes. The monster fell into dust, releasing Makoto.

Luna, across the room, was having more problems then luck. While she was faster and stronger then the thugs, there were three of them and she was loosing. Then one of the yelped in pain and hopped back, letting Luna get a better position. She wasn't happy when the man hefted a chair.

She screamed in horror when she realized Koneko, and not she, was the chairs target. The young girl, wielding a fork, screamed herself, and tried to get back underneath the table, even as the man lifted the chair above his head.

"SAILOR MOON KICK!" 

Said thug went to la la land thanks to a magically enhanced boot to the head. 

"Sailor Moon?" Luna was relieved. That didn't last long.

"Don't be surprised Luna." Sailor Moon said, whacking another thug with one of her many rods. "I was around for the beginning, and you know it!"

Luna sighed, even as she knocked out the last thug. "How did you know?"

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Back on the other side of the parlor, Artemis and Makoto where tearing the last two thugs apart. Artemis knocked his playmate out, and stood straight to survey the room. 

He grunted when a blue and white blur hit him, taking him to the ground as a gunshot filled the room.

"Damn!" Akuma cursed, quickly pointing the revolver in his hand at Reika. His sister was roughly held by the arm, afraid of the gun and her brother.

"No one move! You either, blondie!"

Minako froze, her hand on her transformation rod. 

"We'll be leaving now. Follow and someone will die." The siblings died, brother dragging sister, as sirens began to be heard.

Sailor Mercury let Artemis up, running over to the groggy Rei , while Luna bent down and picked Koneko up. 

"Wait..." Minako, now standing, said. She had just noticed Artemis's tail, and Luna's crescent moon. "Luna? Artemis? What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know!" Sgt. Hibuki bellowed, stepping into the parlor.

Artemis looked at Luna. "We are screwed." 

Luna was amazed at how calmly he said that.

Authors Notes: Yes, this seems short, but believe me it didn't WRITE short! Well, now the Senshi know, and if you don't think Hibuki is enough of a cop to figure the SAILORS out, you don't know sergeants! Next chapter the Outers return, and the conclusion begins!

Guess I'll have to start thinking about my next project. Who's up for more of the Cats?


	17. Um, yeahI'm Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. I did create this story however, as well as several of the characters though if someone wants to use them, That's cool. Just tell me so I can read your story. Thanks.

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 17

"Um... Can we talk about all this later?" Artemis asked. "You know how we feel about our secret, Hibuki."

"Fine." The cop, who had come closer to the two cats, as well as Minako and Sailor Moon, to prevent them from being over heard. "Where should you, these girls, and I meet?"

Sailor Moon opened her mouth, intending to deny connection to the 'civilians', but was stopped by a raised hand. "Sailor Moon, I've known about Luna and Artemis for some time now. I also remember pulling over a van with five girls in it, along with my favorite Magical cats. Three of those girls, and two of the original five Sailor Scouts are here. I can do math, Sailor Moon."

"Well shoot." Usagi, aka Sailor Moon, muttered. She chose to ignore his slightly condescending use of "Scouts" instead of "Senshi".

"I was already figuring it out." Hibuki blinked. "Wait... Luna. Koneko isn't..."

"No, Koneko isn't a Sailor. We've already 'found' all of them." She answered, shifting the girl to another arm. For her part Koneko was just enjoying looking at the two Senshi in the room.

"Good. Detective Shimaka would skin us all if she were!" The cop chuckled. "Now, Moon and Mercury had better disappear mysteriously like usual."

"Right." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"How do you like your accommodations, Little Sister?"

Reika looked up from the uncomfortable cot that her gloating brother had tossed her onto an hour and a half ago. "Crappy." 

"Crappy? Father would be shocked at your language." 

"I won't make you more weapons, Akuma. You can forget about it right now."

"Not in the mood to sculpt? That's all right, because I've done a little reading!" The Yakuza Prince held up an aged leather book. "Seems you don't have to make the statue you animate, just imprint your power into it while it 'dries'." He walked over to a window, the cell his sister being in having once been a warehouse office. 

Reika gasped when he tapped on the window and the blinds outside went up. The floor held rows of clay soldiers, replicas of the ones found in china.

"They are plaster, admittedly, and not clay, but still wet enough to animate if I read right. And you WILL animate them!" 

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a revolver. "You will start now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Sgt. Hibuki entered the Cherry Hill temple. Rei greeted him at the top of the stairs. "Come this way." 

She led him to where the Senshi and the two cat advisors waited. Luna had had to hurry Koneko home, and was out of breath. Both her and Artemis were in cat form.

"Man Hibuki, that didn't take long!" 

The now off duty cop shrugged. "That many unconscious Yaks, and the Organized Crime Task Force was all over it. They just took a statement from me, then took control of the scene."

"Lucky!"

"Yeah." Hibuki looked over the crowded room, sitting on a cushion like the girls. "So, which is which? I should be able to guess, but I can't!" 

"That would be because of the 'Disguise field'." Luna informed him. "It helps protect them." 

"Well, since I know they are the Sailors, I might as well know which sailor is which."  
Usagi nodded. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon." 

"And I am Ami Mizuno, aka Sailor Mercury." 

"I'm Minako Aino, and I'm both Sailor Venus and Sailor V."

"The O.C.T.F. misses you young lady! I hope for their sakes, you will be back to the crook thumping days." 

"We might be. I'm Rei Hino, or Sailor Mars." 

"Not that I object, but why?" Makoto asked. "Oh, I'm Jupiter... Makoto Kino."

"First off, because these Yakuza have magic. Secondly, to keep our edges." 

"And third, so we get our own movies." Usagi said, grinning.

The Cats, Senshi, and cop stared at the moon princes. "Okay, it's not a reason to do it, but it's a potential perk." 

"Right, Meatball head." A male voice said from the door. "Hello Sarge. How'd you get Luna and Artemis to let you in on this?"

"Yakuza and monster fight in an ice cream parlor. Found Sailor Moon and Mercury, with my favorite white trouble magnet. How do you fit in?"

"I am NOT a trouble Magnet!"

"What about the Gaki?"

"Bad luck."

"And those bank robbers?"

"I was merely a witness!" 

"Purse Snatcher?"

"Right place, wrong time!"

The Senshi, and Luna, were by this point staring at the white cat.

"The first Golem thing, while on a DATE with Luna."

"Bad luck again!" 

"And the Parlor?"

"You've made your point!"

"Who, or what, is the Gaki?" Minako asked, starting at the beginning. 

"Ah. The reason I first met Arty here. Well it all started..."

(You want the whole story, go see When the Senshi's Away, the Cats Will Play.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Only one more, Reika-chan." Akuma sing songed, holding an exhausted Reika up by the elbow.

"I can't, Akuma. I don't have the energy!" 

"You did forty-nine, you can do one more!"

"It's not that easy! If you want that last one active, do it yourself!" She was to exhausted to care about his gun or threats.

"Okay, I will!" 

Reika watched as her brother slowly duplicated the chant she herself had used. She gasped as she felt the energy actually fill the statue. Her gasp turned to laughter as the Chinese warrior statue moved a little, and then exploded into dust.

"Iri... Take Reika to her room, please." Akuma muttered, dusting himself off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"And after my wife patched them up, we chatted." Hibuki finished. "Now how are you involved in this again, Mamoru?"

"I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"Okay. Where you been?"

"Research project in Kobe." 

"Sgt. Hibuki... I was wondering why you were so okay with all this." Ami asked. "We have always thought the police would object to us."

"I do! You lady's should be worried about grades and boyfriends, not monsters! However, I live in reality and I know I can't fight them. You can!" 

"I understand." 

"Good, because if any of you start taking stupid chances, I'll personally bust your butts, got me?"

"Yes Sir!" The girls responded. 

"Good. Now do you want to tell me where your powers come from?"

"It's a long story." 

"My wife's working late."

Usagi shrugged. "Long ago there was a Moon Kingdom." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Patrolman Kei Kounichi sighed. He had somehow gotten stuck with desk duty. Simply put, he was bored.

He didn't even look up from the report he was finishing when the door chime sounded. "Have a seat, I'll be with you in a..."

He didn't finish the sentence as a plaster and magic spear drove through his chest. Looking up, his last sight was of a ghostly white man, in ancient armor. 

He was only the first to die.

AN: Why did Reika not kill her brother using the Golems? Simple answer being she didn't think of it. While Akuma is an evil bastard she isn't, so killing her brother is not her instinct. Family ain't logical, is it. 


	18. Rescue

Disclaimer: Hey, if you don't know I didn't create this, then you just haven't been paying attention. This is FANFICTION.NET guys!

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 18

"So, you're telling me you're the reincarnations of a bunch of prehistoric princesses from magical kingdoms."

"Um... Yeah. That about sums it up."

Sgt. Hibuki looked at Usagi, blinking. Then he shook his head. "If I hadn't seen what you all can do, I wouldn't..." The cop was interrupted by his pager going off. "Excuse me. Ms. Hino, may I use your phone?"

"Sure, follow me." Rei, with Sgt. Hibuki in tow, left the room. The Senshi all turned on Mamoru.

"You knew that Artemis and Luna could change, and didn't tell me?" Usagi demanded.

"Yes. They ended up in a jam and had to tell me to get them out. They didn't want me to tell you either." He shrugged. "Now, while I don't actually mind, why did we tell Hibuki about us?"

"Well, it all started..." Usagi quickly explained the fight with the golem and yakuza. 

Luna looked over at Artemis. "Who was that girl? You seemed to know her and the man with the gun." She couldn't help it, but she was feeling a slight bit jealous. 'Luna, you don't have a right to be jealous after what you did. Calm down.' she thought to herself.

"Reika and Akuma Hagisaki. Long story short, Reika's the one who makes the Golems, but Akuma's the one who used them. She was with me, running from him, when that fight broke out. Oh, and they are both the children of the Local Oyabun, Akira Hagisaki."

Hibuki stumbled into the room, face ashen. Rei was following the police officer looking rather worried. 

"Hibuki, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked, rising to help the older man. Hibuki waved the help off. 

"Were you serious when you said you'd help the police?"

"Of course!" Usagi reassured him. "Why?"

Sgt. Hibuki stood as straight as he could. "The fifth precincts been seized by nine walking statues, and the JSDF are reluctant to move in on them, in spite of their being wounded inside."

"I want your help getting them out."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sailor Pluto sat at the Time Gates, watching as the Senshi, and their cats, changed to their more 'Heroic' forms.

She had watched the entire conversation, knowing what was coming. "Should I help, or should I let them fight on their own?" She wondered out loud. 

"They can handle this, Setsuna-Chan." 

Turning, Setsuna rested her crimson eyes on her future self, stepping out of the mists. "This, yes. But what about what is coming? That future is unclear to me." 

"You will know when to act." The future Pluto smiled. "We knew when I went through it, after all."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sarge! What are we going to do?"

Sgt. Hibuki looked at the young rookie, slipping his car keys into his pocket. "Pray for a Miracle." He answered calmly.

Said Miracle was standing, not quite completed, on the roof across the street from the besieged police station. "Where are they?" Sailor Mars demanded, almost glowing with her frustration. 

"Calm down, Mars. We're here." Sailor Uranus said, even as she, Neptune, and the young Sailor Saturn landed next to the Inner Senshi. "So what's the plan?"

"Simple." Artemis said, unconsciously having hidden in shadows, he startled the three newcomers when he stepped out of them. "We save the people, and destroy the Golems."

Uranus and Neptune jumped back, while Saturn looked at the cat-man in surprise.

"Who...and WHAT are you?" Uranus asked, ready to use her space sword.

"We are Artemis and Luna, Uranus." Luna said, also stepping out of the shadows.

"What?" All three Outers yelled.

"Would you girls please calm down? We will explain later." 

Neptune examined the two Neko-jin. The white cat, apparently male, wore a brown leather jacket over a gray T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. His feet were bare and clawed, and his legs were digigrade like that of a cat. He almost screamed 'Careless Adventurer' with the strangely human smile on his fanged face.

Turning to the black Cat-girl, the green haired Senshi looked her over as well. Her body was covered from neck to feet by a sleeveless black bodysuit. The Lycra like material molded perfectly to her statuesque body, a short skirt with slits up both thighs, the only break in her sleek lines. Her feet were sheathed in low-heeled boots, her legs being 'human'. Her clothes, like her fur, were all in black.

The Crescent Moons on both their foreheads is what convinced her. "How long have you two been able to do THIS?"

"Again, long story." Luna answered. "However we have more pressing concerns." 

"No kidding." Sailor Moon muttered, walking to the Outers. "The most important thing is getting the inured out. Saturn and Mercury have the job of protecting them. The rest of us will destroy the Golems." 

"That's a good plan!" Uranus said, mildly amazed. The princess had been showing more leadership ability lately, and the blonde was impressed. 

"Thanks,. So do we go in the roof, the back, or the front door?"

Luna smiled. "All of the above. Hibuki said the survivors are mostly barricaded on the top floor so Mercury and Saturn can see to helping them, while the rest of us clear a path. We'll form two more teams, and all three meet at the top."

"Sounds good." Artemis looked over from the ledge, looking at the police building. "Everyone keep a look out for glowing runes somewhere on their bodies. They are magical and not everyone can see them, but I think all of us should be able to."

"I think I saw something on a statue's forehead, at the loading dock." Tuxedo Mask entered the conversation.

"Great! Aiming for the head works for me!" Uranus grinned. "Let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rookie gasped when the Sailor Senshi, specifically Moon and Venus, along with Tuxedo Mask and the two Neko-jin landed in front of the two statues guarding the door.

The big white Cat-man delivered a double claw strike to his opponent while Tuxedo Mask tossed a rose, which embedded in his targets forehead.

Both 'Chinese Warriors' Turned to dust in seconds, while the two men opened the doors for the ladies.

"What just happened?"

"A miracle! Behold the power of prayer." The older cop couldn't help but laugh at the rookie's expression.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"WORLD SHAKING!" 

The Golem didn't even see the sphere of energy hit. It's head exploded into dust, followed a second later by it's body.

Neptune pushed open the door as Jupiter and Mars charged into the building. The two inners found another golem waiting.

The golem swung the pole arm it wielded, hitting Jupiter and slamming her into a wall. Sailor Mars replied with "Flame Sniper!" Right into the gold runes she saw on its forehead.

It fell back in pain several steps before the heat finally melted its head, destroying the monster.

Neptune ran to Jupiter, turning her over and checking her injury. The brown haired Senshi groaned. "What hit me?"

"Reality." Neptune replied. At Jupiter's questioning look, she gestured at the younger girl's stomach. Makoto gasped the body suit ripped and a thin shallow cut across her belly staining the materiel. 

"They might not be tough, but they can be dangerous!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"These things are dangerous!" Sailor Venus, fingering a cut on her shoulder, yelled. She was on the retreat from a sword wielding golem.

"Yeah!" Moon replied. "SAILOR MOON KICK!" A stiletto heel found the golem's forehead, turning it to dust. 

The group had made a beeline for the stairs once entering the station. They had gotten to the top floor only to walk into an ambush.

They'd been fighting for several minutes, but Sailor Moon was the first to defeat her playmate. 

"HELP!" Luna wasn't doing half so well, the Golem she was fighting was ignoring all the claw damage she had inflicted on it, and had managed to sweep her legs. His spear was raised to finish the black Neko-jin off.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon yelled in panic. She ripped the Tiara from her head, the flare of power turning it instantly into a disk of destructive force. Without any of her usual fanfare Usagi threw her oldest attack.

Luna caught the head of her Golem as its body turned to dust. "Thank you Sailor Moon." She said, digging a claw into the runes, 'killing' the animated bust. 

Artemis drew everyone's attention, including the golems, when he reared in pain, the sword his opponent wielded having cut deeply into his arm. In response the white haired hero delivered a savage closed first punch, literally pulverizing the plaster face, dusting the golem.

Mamoru, taking the instants distraction, unleashing a veritable botanical garden of roses into the monster he fought. While none hit it's forehead, the huge amount of damage and cracks, shattering the monster through the excessive force. 

Last, but not least, Minako finally got her Venus Love-Me-Chain out. With a simple overhand swing. She drove the golden chain THROUGH the golem, bisecting it before it turned to dust.

Sailor Moon ran to the door. "Mercury, Saturn, Open up!" She yelled through the barricade. 

A few short moments later the sound of heavy objects moving was heard, and the door opened for Mercury. "All clear?"

"Yeah. Let's vamoose and let the EMT's handle it from here." Artemis said.

Sailor Saturn came out looking tired. "Sounds good to...MOVE!" 

The others dodged as the Glaive came slashing down in a cross-ward slash, a previously unseen golem split in two by the huge blade. "Can we go home now?" Saturn asked as it dusted.

"Sure, call the others and tell them to meet us."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Fred watched as his Mistresses friend jumped away from the police station. The tiny golem returned to following him, hoping the larger cat-man could help him. He needed to get help for his Mistress.

  



	19. Fred Finds Friends

Guess what, There BAACKK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though I bow to the greatness of the true creators of the great, if sometimes overly sweet, Sailor Senshi. I do own this story it's self though, but if someone else wants to use it, just tell me first so I can read what YOU use.... Thanks!

****

Moon Cats

Chapter 19

Akira Hagisaki walked through the brightly lit hallways of Tokyo General, his two bodyguards several steps behind him. His eyes watched the Hospitals room pass before finally finding the one he looked for. "Stay out here." He ordered.

The two guards took places beside the door as the Oyabun stepped inside the room. Akira's eyes flinched at the heart monitors and IV bags hanging above the room's soul occupant. "Mako, the doctor said I could speak with you."

The old Yakuza soldier turned his head with a slight grimace of pain. "Akira? I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"You took two bullets trying, my old friend, while no other guard even saw the intruder! You are not the one who failed!"

"Not their fault."

"How can you say that? Kidnappers have taken my daughter, and almost killed you, and it's not their fault?" The retiring crime boss seethed. 

The soldier caught his boss, and oldest friends, hand. "Akira... It was Akuma... Your son took Reika."

"What? Why would he do that?"

Mako focused his eyes on the other man, the father, trying to make him see the truth in his own eyes. "Your son wants...to return to the 'good old days' of chaos. Reika's... Gifts... Is what he wants to use. Is what he's already used!" His other hand pushed a button on the bed controls, and the television turned on, the news displaying scenes from the police station.

_"Thanks to the Sailor Senshi, and two mysterious cat people, the police and civilians trapped inside by the stone monsters have been rescued. Spokesmen for the police refuse to comment on if these are related to the last two monsters that destroyed the Elegant Seas restaurant, and the Icy Delights ice cream parlor."_

The television switched off, Mako's eyes never having left Akira's face even as it hardened. "He made her... Make the monsters. He's insane, Akira."

Akira shook off his shock, and frowned. First his youngest son and now his oldest friend were telling him the same things. "Maybe you're right. Rest, my old friend. I have some family business to take care of."

________________________________________________________________________________'

"So how do we find them?" Artemis asked. The group had gathered back at Makoto's house, and had just finished settling in and checking over their thankfully minor injuries. 

Ami looked up from the Mercury Computer, finding he and Luna, back in their cat forms, sitting on a table. "I have written a program to help us locate Golems, but I'm afraid they will have to be fairly close for it to work."

"Well, we may as well try it." Luna said thoughtfully. "We might get lucky."

Ami nodded, and hit a few keys activating the program. The compact super computer started beeping immediately. "Wait a second, this says there's one right outside!" 

"What?" Yelled all the other Senshi, the two cats, and Mamoru. They all jumped when a loud tapping came from the window. When they looked the saw a tiny neko-jin pounding on the pane of glass.

"Somehow I expected them to send something bigger." Usagi commented, blinking in confusion.

"That's not an enemy!" Artemis exclaimed. "That's Fred!" 

"Fred?" Luna asked. "Who and what is Fred?"

"This little guy," Artemis grunted as he hopped over to the windowsill and started pushing up on the window with his paws. "Is how Reika sent her letters to me." The white cat finally managed to shove the windows open. "Fred, did Reika send you?"

The tiny Golem shook his head no, then grabbed Artemis by his chest fur and tried to pull him after him, out the window.

"Ow! Hey! What are you doing?" The white cat yelled.

The statuette released his fur, realizing he wasn't going to move Artemis, and instead stated making beckoning gestures.

"You want me to come with you? Where?"

The little Golem paused for a moment, then climbed down the windowsill and ran to Makoto's coffee table, ignoring Usagi and Minako as they dodged out of his headlong charge. Climbing up he grabbed a piece of junk mail from the small pile he found there and waved it in the air like a banner.

"Do you want to take me to Reika?" The golem nodded and Artemis gestured to the other occupants of the room. "They can help to Fred. Is that what you want? Help?"

Again, this time hopping up and down with excitement, he nodded. 

"Well I guess that problems solved." Usagi winked at Ami. "And we didn't even have to use the Mercury computer this time!" 

The blue haired Senshi shrugged. "It needs a rest, anyway."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Akira Hagisaki leaned against his expensive sedan, calmly glancing at his watch. He was standing outside a small apartment building, the sun set and night dark, in the bad part of town. The large, angry looking man next to him guaranteed that he went unmolested, however.

He stood up straight when his other bodyguard came out of the old tenement, dragging a terrified young man with him. When they arrived the Oyabun of the Hagisaki Yakuza Family spun open a pearl handled Balisong knife and considered the blade as he spoke. 

"Arashi, isn't it? My name is Akira Hagisaki and I am looking for my son. I understand my Akuma is a good friend of yours..."

AN: First off I am sorry this chapter took so long to put out. Life has been a little chaotic but I am still sorry to have slacked off.

Second, for any wondering, Balisong is the company that created the Butterfly knife. They are also the BEST company to get them from thanks to their Lifetime "You break it, we'll fix it" guarantee which is matched only by Craftsman! Just a plug for a fine blade.

On a more cheerful note...I'M BACK! And moon cats isn't even near done yet! This story will finish soon, but I will begin a new chapter in the saga, and this one will be of the Epic scale you expect from Sailor Moon...and the cats are definitely going to have a staring role. Otherwise Luna and Artemis might beat me up! 

Thanks for reading, and now, ON TO THE CONCLUSION (Coming soon, to a website near you.)


	20. ATTACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other existing Anime or Manga that might show up in this story. However my original characters are mine, so tell he if you use them. I don't mind otherwise.

****

Moon Cats 

Chapter 20

He stood, on clawed foot in front of the other with the wooden scabbard of his sword clutched tightly in his left hand. His right arm held his helmet in the crook of his elbow as he considered the building where his goddess was being held.

"Is that the place, Fred-chan?" One of the giants behind him asked. He nodded, calmly letting Usagi Tsukino pick him up, and set him on a trash can where he could see the rest of the group.

"Then I guess we need a plan." Minako said, while taking a quick look at the warehouse Fred had indicated. "I see two thugs watching the front. What do you get Ami?"

"I'm picking up one normal human down that alley where the Mercury computer says the rear entrance is." The blue haired girl replied. "Inside there are three more humans though two register as being a bit more powerful then average."

"Those are probably Reika and, I'm betting, her brother."

"That is very likely." Ami nodded. "My big concern is the several dozen golems that are waiting right inside the doors."

"What?" The group hissed, almost forgetting their desire for stealth.

"There are several dozen golems, maybe as many a forty, inside that building and standing in the middle of the large loading area."

"I could just hit them with a Silence Glaive surprise." Hotaru pointed out, glancing up at Micheru next to her. The aqua haired girl shook her head. 

"No Hotaru, that might bring down the whole building. In fact all the larger area attacks will from the looks of things."  
The other Senshi, and the Cats, nodded. All the buildings in the area were condemned and falling apart.

"Okay, a frontal assault won't work so how about a variation of the police station?" Haruka suggested. "Luna, Artemis, and me hit the back door while Usagi, Makoto, and Minako hit the front door after Rei takes it down. Ami and Mamoru take the skylight and play sniper."

"What about me and Micheru-mama?"

"Your job is to knock down the building if we come running out, or stop anyone from escaping."

Usagi nodded. "That's a good plan, though it doesn't really sound like we'll have the time for a speech before attacking."

"How about you give Reika's brother a stern talking to afterwards." Rei suggested, rolling her eyes in mild disgust.

"Oh," Usagi considered this. "That would work I guess." 

"Then let's transform!" Luna said, touching the disguise pen and closing her eyes while focusing.

"Disguise pen, give me some clothes!"

In a sparkling of golden light, Luna shifted into her Cat-girl form, even as the short skirted cat suit she fought in formed tightly on her.

Artemis quickly took the pen and repeated the process, though Usagi noticed his sparkles were silver. Soon he was in his trademark khakis and leather jacket. Usagi shook her head, causing Artemis to ask "What?"

"Nothing, we just really have to come up with some better transformation phrases for you two." 

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Luna sighed.

"Because you can't really compete with... Moon Prism Power!" Ribbons of light appeared.

"Mars Star Power!" Circles of flame surrounded.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lightning flowed.

"Mercury Star Power!" Winds howled.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Waves crashed.

And after the flares of Multi-colored light finished, the Sailor Senshi stood posed in the once again dark alley.

"See what I mean?" Sailor moon asked, posing with a grin.

"Not really..." Artemis muttered. "Hey, where's Hotaru?"

"What, she was right..."

The click of a cocking gun froze them all, one of the apparently armed men staring at them. "Don't move..."

THUNK!

Then he fell to the ground, the butt of the Silence Glaive having nailed him behind the head. Sailor Saturn stepped out of the shadows, shaking her head. "One good thing about being the Senshi of Silence. At least my transformation can be somewhat stealthy!"

The others, except Tuxedo Mast who chuckled, looked embarrassed. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Akuma Hagisaki yawned, stretching slightly as he considered the room where he had placed his bed. It was another small office in the warehouse, and honestly wasn't all that different from the room his sister was locked in. 

Of course, he could come and go as he pleased, so that was a bit of a difference. 

Slipping off his shirt and shoes, he laid down on the cot, planning to get a few hours sleep before taking over his father's empire. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.Then, suddenly, an explosion shattered the office doors glass and threw him from his bed.

Scrambling to his feet, and grabbing his illegal revolver, Akuma rushed to the door and peered out. To his horror the Sailor Senshi were rushing into the front and back of his hideout. His dread grew when roses poured from the skylight above and killed a golem.

That was only the first of several as the statues followed their orders and "Waited." Akuma cursed and yelled "Don't just stand there! Kill them!"

The monsters went into motion but several more fell before they got moving.

On the Senshi side of the fight, things were going well to start with. They had total surprise and their first attacks killed almost a dozen of them from the start. But then the Golems started to attack back.

Uranus was holding three off soon after, with her space sword and trapped in a corner. Their strength pressed her but she was faster, and moved to thrust the sword through the Magic runes on one's forehead. He was quickly replaced by a fourth. 

Jupiter also found herself fighting three, but they had her surrounded. Her frenzied blocks and dodges managed to prevent any lucky blows, but she found herself getting pretty beat up just the same. "Oh to hell with this!" She yelled. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

Instead of the normal, targeted blast she usually produced Jupiter held the ball of lightning above her head and let it explode. The wild, destructive energy poured around her and smashed her three combatants as well as two more who were standing to close.

The Senshi herself took a severe burn on her hand, and her uniform glove was vaporized during the attack. She stumbled away from the fight to try and recover for a moment.

Venus was, comparatively, having an easier time of it. While she wasn't getting a chance to change her more powerful attacks, she was able to use her weaker Crescent beam to plink assorted Golems while ducking a dodging.

Sailor moon, on the other hand, wasn't having any of the other blonde's luck. Early on, a statue had slipped a punch through and knocked her away from the rest of the Senshi. Her fights had quickly turned into a lot of running. 

She gasped in fear as, seeming out of no where, an axe-wielding statue appeared with its weapon ready to cleave her in two. Suddenly a row of crimson blossoms seemed to sprout from its head, killing it. Sailor Moon blew a kiss to Tuxedo Mask, even as she ripped off her Tiara and slashed the soon glowing disk through the forehead of her next closest pursuer.

Artemis found him self pressed by four Golems, and cursed his luck. While his reflexes were faster then even the Senshi, he couldn't seem to land any telling blows while weaving through the monsters attacks. His claws, while damaging, couldn't get in to take out their runes. He continued to fight, looking for an opening, until he heard Luna scream.

Time seemed to slow as he looked towards her yell and saw her tumbling, bleeding into the pile of dust created by the golem she had just destroyed. One of the other golems had managed to slip behind her, slashing her leg and causing her to fall. As Artemis watched he lifted a sword to drive into the black Neko-jin's back.

"LUNA!" His crescent moon flared to brilliant life and for only the second time a beam of pure energy poured from it. The energy ripped through the unsuspecting swordweilder, and smashed the two golems on the other side. 

An instant later, with no idea how, the feline warrior was standing over the prone female, growling in primal rage. "You want a fight, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A FIGHT!"

The fight, and all the fighters, froze, and looked at the tiger man. "Artemis?" Venus asked in shocked, and impressed, wonder.

Then another scream filled the air, this time from Sailor Moon. When all eyes turned to her, Akuma grinned maliciously as he tightened his grip in her hair.

"Surrender now or she dies!" His cold tone was punctuated by the click of the hammer being pulled back.

Notes: Thanks to those who have reviewed! And no Neko-chan, I don't mind getting them every chapter. Means I kept you interested! Oh wait...was this a cliffhanger? Oops...heh.


	21. Hostage!

****

Moon Cats

Chapter Twenty one 

Reika crawled out from behind the heavy mattress looking and listening for any signs of danger. Several minutes before she had been thrown from her bed and the warehouse had been filled with small explosions and weird lights. Reika had hidden when her prison window had shattered.

Carefully she slid on her flat shoes and walked to the windows, peering out into the main area. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Her brother had a gun to the head of Sailor Moon, while one of his friends, and ten golems surrounded six more Sailors along with Tuxedo Mask a black cat woman, and Artemis.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Her brother asked with sarcasm drifting across the battle-ravaged warehouse. The hero's glared silently at him, the anger at their current impotence filling their stances.

"What? Nothing to say?" One of the Sailors, wearing a red skirt, twitched. "Don't move! Unless, of course you want her pretty head blown across the floor!"

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon demanded then gasped as Akuma tightened his arm around her neck. In spite of her magically enhanced strength, Akuma's advantage of leverage and size was overpowering.

"Akuma! Let her go! Reika hadn't even realized she had spoken until he looked at her.

"That wouldn't be real smart of me, Reika! They will be on me the instant I do that. No, she's not getting loose just yet." He gestured to his car, remarkably untouched by the battle. "Now, dear sister, come out of there and get in the car. You, Ms. Moon here, and me are leaving!"

Reika slowly exited the office, trying to think of anything she could do. The thug was already across the room and opening the doors, his own gun pointed at the other Senshi.

"You have to give this up Akuma." Reika pleaded. "They aren't going to let you leave."

"They don't have much choice! Now move!" He gestured with his pistol again, which was all the mistake he needed to make.

Fred, who had gone unnoticed by everyone in the last few, tense minutes unsheathed his tiny Katana and drove the blades tip through Akuma Hagisaki's leather shoe.

The mobster screamed in pain, releasing his hold on Sailor Moon and falling to the floor in pain. Inadvertently he kicked Fred high into the air. Sailor Moon, seeing the world's tiniest hero's danger dove under him and caught him before he shattered against the floor.

Fortunately, no one heard her say "Owe..." from the less then graceful impact with concrete.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired at a golem. 

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus destroyed another.

"Uranus World Shaking!" The older Senshi managed to take out two at once.

While Mercury and Jupiter destroyed two more between them Artemis used the less poetic "Eat this!" Battle cry, and clawed the face, and runes off of another.

Forgoing the Golems, Tuxedo Mask tossed a rose into the human thug's gun, causing the man to yell in pain and drop the weapon. He quickly ducked into the waiting car and slammed the door.

"Damn you!" Akuma bellowed, aiming his revolver again at Sailor Moon. The prone girl tried to roll away, but knew she wouldn't have time.

Akuma didn't know he was already out of time, until a flash of light glinting of metal blinded him for a moment before a pearl handled knife buried its self into his wrist. The clatter of the gun falling was drowned out by the mans screams of pain.

The Senshi, again confused by events around them, all looked from the screaming man to the warehouse doors. They were shocked to see an older, well-dressed man recovering from his expert knife throw. Two large men stood toe either side of him, impassive. 

The angry expression on the older mans face, so similar to Akuma himself, was shocking and focused fully on Reika's brother.

"Father?" Reika gasped, shocked as the hero's surrounding her.

Akira ignored his daughter for the moment, instead striding to his son and kicking his gun away. "How could you!" He hissed in rage.

Akuma struggled to his feet, stumbling and wincing in pain as his injured foot protested his weight. "Why? Why what father?" He sneered, even while clutching his wrist in pain. "

"Why would you risk what we've been working for and risk you own sister in the process! Are you completely insane?"

"Insane? I want power, you old fool! That's not insanity!" He pointed a bloody finger at his father. "But you've gotten soft, with your 'Legitimate' businesses, and keeping her locked away when Reika is the best tool...the key to everything!"

"Her hobby was going to let you rule the world, is that it?" The Oyabun gestured around the warehouse, for all the world seeming completely unaware of the Sailor Senshi, who for their part weren't sure WHAT to do. "They didn't hold up to well, did they?"

The older man turned his eyes to the Sailors, and to Sailor Moon who sat holding the tiny warrior golem. "I must thank you all for stopping my idiot son, Sailor Moon, but this is now family business. Please tell your rather angry looking friends that!"

She stood up, and nodded vaguely intimidated. "Um...Yes sir. Let's step back guys, and give them some space." 

Reluctantly the confused girls moved away from father and son, and the last two golems who had gone motionless after the knife struck Akuma.

"You are my son, and a fool!" Akira hissed. "You have been to jail, as have I! You wish to go again? To send your brother or your sister there? I do NOT!"

"We're laughing stocks father!" The son hissed back. "You've made us weak!"

"Oh yes, Massive wealth and political contacts. We are oh SO weak!" The father growled sarcasm thick in his voice. "Do you really think violence equals power?"

"You tell me!" The younger Hagisaki yelled. "Kill Him!"

The two forgotten golems were on the older man in an instant. The bodyguards, and Senshi, quickly rushed in to save him. Akuma used the distraction to dash into his car. 

"Drive!"

The hiding thug gunned then engine and slammed it into gear, tearing out of the warehouse with the smell of burnt rubber and fishtailing wildly as they turned onto the road.

Meanwhile the two golems were destroyed, Akira Hagisaki hurt but alive. "We must catch him!" He yelled.

Sailor moon smiled a surprisingly malicious expression on her usually caring face. "Don't worry. It's cool."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, the car was picking up speed heading straight towards a Senshi neither man recognized. The Senshi, wearing purple, stood in the path of the car. The driver was going to dodge around her, but Akuma grabbed the wheel. "Ram her!"

The engines howl filled the night air, as Sailor Saturn calmly lifted her glaive and softly said "Silence Wall!"

Akuma thought it strange that he heard her whisper, then the car slammed into an invisible barrier, and blackness claimed him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When Akuma regained consciousness he found himself handcuffed to a hospital bed. "Oh, you're awake." Reika's voice came from his left. "The Doctors said you should be soon." She appeared above him.

"What's going on?" 

"You were arrested." She replied. "I got a friend of a friend to let me see you." 

"Yeah? Why?"

"Two reasons." She replied. "First to say, that I forgive you."

"And second?" He sneered.

"Secondly, father does not." She turned away and walked to the door, Akuma painfully turning his head to watch her. "He'll send no lawyers and you are no longer on the family register. You have been disowned. Goodbye."

Reika Hagisaki walked through the door, without looking back.

AN: Yes, short...for some reason the chapters have been... but give me credit for pace and hopefully a good story! Next...the Epilogue...


	22. New Starts

****

Moon Cats

Epilogue

"Artemis, can we talk?"

The white cat in question looked behind him, his dark green eyes settling on the black cat that had walked up behind him. "Sure Luna, what's up? Been a heck of a week, hasn't it?"

"That it has. It was what, not much more then a week ago that we were eating at Elegant seas, on a date no less!" She paused, collecting her thoughts. "I hope we can do it again sometime?" She cursed herself silently. That wasn't supposed to come out a question.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Adrian guy sooner?"

Luna winced. "I should have, I know! I was just embarrassed, and scared."

"Scared?"

"That you'd hate me." She sighed. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"You should have trusted me more, Luna. Look at all the time we could've had!"

She looked down at her forepaws. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I am to. I'm going to have to think about all of this." He said, looking away and at the stars.

"I understand." She turned, to walk away fighting her tears.

Artemis, who had looked away to hide his grin, admitted to himself that it was petty but he couldn't resist yanking her chain a little. "Tuesday!"

"Pardon me?"

"Tuesday the Elegant Sea's reopens. I still have the money for our date since we couldn't actually pay the last time. Be ready by eight."

She was confused, the shocked, then happy as she had ever been. "Okay... I'll be ready. I'm surprised you..." Then realization dawned...and rage. "YOU WERE TEASING ME?"

Artemis, who had been slowly moving away laughed and broke into a run. "I'm sooorrryyy!" 

She chased him, certain he wasn't sincere.

________________________________________________________________________________

Reika sighed, watching the men carry the last piece of inanimate furniture she owned out of the office tower apartment that had been her home for so long. She sighed again when her father entered. "Don't even ask, Father. I'm not changing my mind."

"I didn't think you would. Can I at least convince you to take some of our men as bodyguards?"

"She already has." A mans voice behind him startled Akira. Turning he found Mako, his arm in a sling and with a cane looking at him. "Though she's calling me a butler for some strange reason."

"Sounds more respectable, Mako, and a man your age needs to be a little respectable don't you think?"

The old mobster shrugged. "Yes Ms. Reika."

"Who else are you taking?"

"No one father. Well, other then Tiger-chan." Akira Hagisaki stepped back, shocked yet again when the large tiger statue stood and growled. The surprise only increased when he realized that a small TV. Filled his mouth. "Since I won't have to hide my television he can guard my house, I think."

"Why such a small apartment though?" The worried father asked. "I know nicer places in more secure buildings, and with your trust fund alone you can afford them."

Reika smiled and touched her fathers arm lightly. "My new friend Makoto, the one I met at the hospital, lives in the same building. I'll feel safer with a friend nearby." She didn't mention her friend's extra-curricular, super heroic activities. She'd promised not to.

"Well, I understand though I won't say I'm happy. I'm your father. I worry!"

"I know. I love you too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akuma slumped, looking at the four other men being transported from the hospital to prison. He didn't understand how he could have failed so easily! 

Suddenly the van bucked and rolled onto its side, and monsters ripped men from their seats. Akuma cowered in horror at their screams of pain. Then it was his turn, and he was pulled out of the car.

Unlike the others, he wasn't harmed, but instead the creatures cut his manacles off carefully, and stood him up before a man in a gray uniform type outfit, his long green hair woven into a braid.

"Akuma Hagisaki?" Akuma nodded, frightened. "My name is Prince Adrian of Neptune, and I have an offer to make you."

AN: Duh Duh DAAAAAA


End file.
